No Sacrifice Big Enough
by lizard1969
Summary: Callen has always considered his colleagues at NCIS:LA as family. When there's a Code Blue and 2 members go missing, Callen does what it takes to get them back. However with the aftermath of Ambush, it might just mean sacrificing his life.
1. Chapter 1

NCIS:LA

Takes place in the episode "Ambush". Things just take a different turn.

Chapter 1 -

The militia pushed Sam into the shed and handcuffed him to a metal pole. Sam didn't bother to fight it. He knew help was coming. He was more concerned about G. Another hit in the head. How many more could he take? He didn't have to show concern for the kid, but that was G. He felt and cared for the strays and the lost. After all he had been one himself. He always felt the need to make a difference to people who became collateral damage and were seen as insignificant.

Just as they finished with Sam, they dragged G in, dropped him hard and Sam heard his head smack against the cold hard concrete floor. It was a loud thud. It made Sam sick. They grabbed his wrists, yanked him back and cuffed him to an old stove. As the yanked him back, Sam saw a trail of blood left by the side of G's head. Crap, another hit. Bastards he thought. He'd get them back for everything and for G. Nobody treated his partner like that. One thing he knew for certain is that G would to be sore after this mission although he'd never admit it...if they ever made it out.

Sam was growing impatient. 30 minutes he had to wait but Sam wasn't good at waiting. He was proactive. He needed to do something so he aimed his frustrations at the only one available, "G...wake up man. Come on wake up." G lay still. Sam inched his body forward enough to reach G. With his left boot he nudged G's shoulder, "G...enough with the beauty sleep," then he nudged again. Nothing. Sam started to worry. He'd give G another couple of minute then he'd kicked his sorry ass. Nothing. Everything was quiet. He started thinking of his team, of the day he became G's partner and then like everyday his thoughts went to G's shooting. A day didn't go by when he didn't relive that moment over and over again. It haunted him. He kept thinking if only he had driven around the block, if he'd run faster...if he...were the one that took the bullets. It affected him so much he often wondered how could G deal with the nightmare everyday. But then again G was G. He was a survivor.

Suddenly a blast of shots reverberated throughout the entire compound. Kensi and Renko weren't alone, they had the 50 FBI agents promised and they'd come early. They're here, Sam yelled in his head, his team had come through, "G...come on wake up. The team's here man." Sam kicked him this time and he heard a moan, "G wake up. Damn it G." Sam tried to squirm out of the cuffs, he tried to pull against them to get to G, then with the next nudge he heard.

"Man stop kicking me," and with that he saw G's eyes open. Sam leaned back and took a deep breath, "I thought I'd have to bring in Prince Charming Sleeping Beauty." "Huh, very funny. What are you yelling about?" asked G very groggily. "The Feds are here. It's over," Sam said nodding his head.

Another day and still alive. In the middle of his happy train of thoughts he saw Kensi's worried face come round the doorway then change to a smile, "Hey boys need some keys?" she said dangling them in front of their faces.

"Hey Kensi, unlock me," ordered Sam.

"Now now...eenie meenie minee mo...," she sang.

"Kensi please..." G asked with such pain and frustration in his voice. The joking stopped. She looked at Sam who gave her a worried look back, G wasn't fine. She moved over to him and unlocked the cuffs, "You OK Callen?" she asked as she tried to touch the side of his head that was covered in blood. G flinched, grabbed her wrist and glared at her, "I'm fine. Unlock Sam and let's get out of here." Kensi shuffled on her knees over to Sam and whilst unlocking his cuffs she whispered, "His head...it doesn't look good." "Yeah I know. He's been out for a while and hard to wake. He needs to go to the hospital," explained Sam in a worried tone.

While they were having their tet-a-tet, G started to get up, but the whole world spun and he held onto the stove before he came crashing down. Whoa! He hear himself saying, easy boy. Then he looked over to Sam and Kensi, they had missed the whole thing. Good they didn't need to know. G knew his concussion was bad because out of the million ones he had suffered, none of them had felt like this. He pulled himself upright and just stood getting his balance. Meanwhile Kensi helped Sam get up, "You right there sleeping beauty?" he aimed the question at G. G glared back. He hardly ever reacted like that with Sam, then stormed out as straight and confident as his shaky legs could take him. Sam and Kensi looked at each other and followed him.

"Where's Jeff? Have the Feds taken him? He's just a kid. He just got into the wrong crowd and they messed with his head," G asked frantically looking around and trying to stay on his feet. Kensi ran up to him, grabbed him by the arm and said, "Callen he was shot in the crossfire...I'm sorry."

G looked at her as if it was her bullet that had claimed his life. He nodded his head in apprehension then suddenly he felt incredibly sick, he turned to the side ripping his arm from Kensi and was violently ill. Kensi stayed and rubbed his back, then she felt Sam nearby. "G the EMTs are here. Come on, get yourself checked out," he said.

G had finished vomiting and carefully pulled himself upright, "I'm fine. It's a slight concussion. I've had them before. I'll be fine." "Hey man it's not for you but you know how Hetty gets... come on," persuaded Sam and tentatively pulled him along. G knew he had to humour them. He hated being fussed over, he hated doctors and he hated time off work. He had to play this cool.

Now she was cute...strawberry blond hair, the cutest of freckles and about 12. Sam looked her up and down. Last thing he wanted was a prepubescent child administering care to his partner, "How old are you?" he rudely asked while pushing G to sit down. G was too tired and sore, and just did want ever Sam wanted.

The EMT looked him up and down, "Could ask you the same Grampa?" Sam appreciated the humour but still not sure, "You are qualified?"

"Sir, yes I'm qualified and I'm 26. So I'll take your question as a compliment. Now who needs my attention you or your bleeding friend over here," she said as she walked over to G. She flicked on her surgical gloves and lifted G's face up, "Now you're cute! My name is Sarah" she said whilst touching the 2 wounds on G's head. The wound on the crown of the head she cleaned and disinfected. G didn't even have the strength to flinch. It would give him a head ache and probably a slight concussion but nothing more.

Then she angled his head so see could see the bigger and nastier wound on theleft side of his head. She cleaned and disinfected it, but this one was different. There was a lot of swelling and pooling of blood under the skin. She applied butterfly stitches then moved so she could be straight on with G. "Ok soldier, I'm going to check your eyes and reflexes," she explained. G nodded. He was so over everything at the moment. Anger and frustration were getting to a point of explosion. She lifted the penlight to his eyes and G reeled back. The light entering his eyes was like needles through his eyeballs, "Oh man...get that away" he yelled. The EMT removed the light and grabbed one shoulder as Sam had his back before falling onto the ground. "Sorry I usually don't get that reaction. What's your name?" she asked.

G repositioned himself back on the stool and tried to focus on the EMT but she was just askew, he blinked and blinked, then rubbed his eyes, but she wasn't clear, "It's Callen, G. Callen."

"OK Callen, how many fingers am I holding up?" she asked. The question would've been really easy on any other day, but today...she held up three, he said two. Then she held up two and he said four. Not exactly passing the examination. She took his BP, it was low; heartbeat, a bit too fast. She looked at G whilst addressing Sam, "He really needs to go to the hospital for some tests and a CT scan," then she looked up at Sam showing grave concern, a look that needed no explanation.

Sam understood the look. He'd seen it many times when the prognosis was dire. He squeezed G's shoulders, "Come one G, let's go." "G didn't want to go, "I'm fine. I just need to sleep it off. I'm not going to the hospital," he said with a tone brimming with finality. The young EMT jumped in, "Callen, it's not a matter of wanting to go, but having to. The head wound is serious..." Just as she was about to explain and try to convince G, his phone rang.

It took him a while to understand what was going on, "G, it's your phone," said Sam. G fumbled around until he pulled it out and gave Sam a "butt-out" stare.

"Callen," he answered.

"Hey Callen you guys OK?" asked Eric.

"Yep everything is under control and thanks for your help...now what's up?" said G.

"We've got a code blue. You need to get here and fast," Eric said.

"When?"

"Half an hour ago from the airport."

"OK we're on our way," said G. It was as almost the tiredness and the pain melted away. There was never down time for G. He was needed. Then he looked up at Sam, his blue eyes frozen with shock, "Get Kensi and Renko. Let the Feds clean this up...we've got a code blue."

Sam's face literally fell. Without bothering to ask hence waste time, he paged Kensi and Renko then he turned to G, "When?"

"Half hour ago."

Without thanking Sarah, G got up and headed straight for the car. Sarah couldn't believe the audacity of this person, "Hey...hey Callen wait..." she yelled as she got up ready to bolt after him. The she felt a strong grip around her arm, "Hey Sarah...G's like that. We've got an emergency. We gotta go. I'll keep an eye on him," he said apologetically.

She looked at Sam incredulously shaking her head and looking at him, "No you don't get it. He needs to go to the hospital. I think there's a haematoma. That can lead to cerebral oedema or worse still a brain haemorrhage and that can lead to..." She didn't get a chance to finish. Sam knew damn well what it could lead to. "Ok, I'll stick near him like glue. How long and what are the symptoms apart from the concussion ones," he asked.

She was glad one of them was interested and she spoke quickly and succinctly, "How long, I don't know that's why he needs a CT scan. Symptoms are easy. Things to look out for a sudden severe headache, seizures, weakness in a limb, decreased alertness, changes in vision, tingling or numbness, difficulty speaking or understanding speech, difficulty writing or reading, loss of fine motor skills, hand tremors, loss of coordination and balance and ultimately bleeding from the ear and loss of consciousness. If you see 2 or more get him to a hospital ASAP or Callen will die."

Sam nodded with determination. After they resolved the code blue strategy, he'd drag G to the hospital. He placed his hand on Sarah's shoulder towering over her, "Thanks."

"Yeah...this is my number. Let me know how he goes,"she said and then walked away. Sam watched her walk away. Was she right? Or was she overreacting? He'd keep an eye on G and he'd inform the others. G would be pissed once he found out they'd all be in on the G surveillance pact, but he didn't care. G's life was important.

"Sam now!" G screamed breaking him out of his reverie, "OK..OK." He got into the car and Renko sped off.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions for improvement. NCIS:LA is a great show and Callen is a fantastic character to write about. Please forgive any technical discrepancies. Some I've made up like code blue some I haven't._

Chapter 2

The ride was hard for G. Renko was driving and Kensi was riding shotgun. He sat in the back with Sam. He slouched in the seat and pinched the bridge of his nose. The headache was getting worse despite the painkillers. But he couldn't let it get the better of him. He couldn't let on to the rest of the team that something was wrong...well not until the code blue situation was resolved. Sam kept a watchful eye on his friend, careful not to spook him. G knew Sam was suspicious but he also hoped that he'd hold off until they found them. The drive had been quite uneventful. No more news on the code blue. This made G tense. Why wasn't Eric making some leeway? Kensi and Renko chattered about something or another. Sam just sat stewing over G's stubbornness and worried about the code blue. They were all worried and concerned. They just wanted to get to HQ. After some time they arrived.

Kensi and Renko bounded out of the car, Sam got out feigning stiffness just to stay close to G, "Oh man...concrete floors are nasty. My back is killing me."

G didn't bite. No smart-ass remark, no quip about his age, nothing. Instead Sam saw G struggling to get out of the car. He thought he'd bite the bullet, "G man, you Ok? Need a hand?"

It took a while for G to respond and when he did it didn't sound like G. "No...just a bit car sick. You go in and tell Eric I'll be there in a minute," he said whilst leaning against the side of the car with his head down. His head was throbbing. Then came the vomiting again. G was good at isolating pain and shutting parts of the body off, a trick he'd learned in Nepal, but the head was the centre of things and harder to do. He didn't know how long he'd last.

Meanwhile, Sam had gone in and found everyone waiting.

Nate had been leaning against a table when Sam came in. He looked at him, studying the way Sam displayed his anxiety. The subtle ways he shifted from one foot to the another, flexing his muscles and rolling his shoulders. Nate could see Sam was worried and it wasn't just about the code blue. He need one more piece of the puzzle and he'd be up shortly.

Eric was about to start, then his head darted around, "Where's Callen?"

Sam responded, "He's still outside. He'll be up," trying to disguise the true reason.

"Is he OK?" Kensi whispered to Sam. She had noticed G's usual behaviour.

Yeah Nate wanted to know too. G couldn't be down on the count with this one. Too many things...people depended on G being on his game. It was his leadership, his intelligence and his 'G' factor that allowed cases to be solved. They needed him more now than ever.

Everyone was there and he could feel Nate's eyes on him, watching and analysing his every move.

This was the right time to bring it up. He looked at the team and said, "G took 2 nasty knocks to the head. Yeah we all know how hard his head is but the EMT thinks it's serious. She wanted him to go and get a CT scan and all. We need to keep an eye on him. You know the usual concussion stuff and more and let me know...2 are missing...we can't lose G as well."

They all nodded in comprehension. There it was, the reason for Sam's anxiety. Nate had his hands full. If G was truly hurt and Sam was on protection mode, it was going to be a tough case. But Nate was prepared to pick up all the pieces.

Meanwhile G was making his way up the stairs. Usually he'd leap 2 by 2, but today he held on to the rail tighter than usual. His legs feeling a little less like co-operating, he finally walked into the OPS room. Everyone played it cool and G didn't noticed the conspiracy. He welcomed the subdued light of the OPS room and leant against the computer table facing the screen.

Eric acknowledged G's presence with a nod and began by punching buttons on his hand held, " This was taken 90 minutes ago. A camera stationed outside the airport terminal. It happened quickly and smoothly. There were witnesses. They're currently with the LAPD. We'll have intel from them shortly. Plates are missing, windows painted over...not much else to go on." A bleak look appeared on everyone's face. A nightmare was unfolding.

There on the video was the reason for code blue. Hetty and Dom were walking out of the airport when a black van screeched to a halt, men dressed in black grabbed Hetty and Dom and took them into the back then zoomed away. Dom tried to fight back, but there were just too many. The team stood dumbfounded. Who on earth would want to abduct Hetty and Dom? What could they possibly want with them? Hetty looked so helpless. She always looked over G, now it was his turn.

G was the first to break the silence. "Vance knows, doesn't he?" asked G.

"He was notified as should as we all got the intel. He's working on finding some leads and he'd come down from Washington as soon as he can," Eric said.

Sam noticed the atmosphere had become morose and said," You all know Hetty's influence and connections, there won't be a soul alive in the government services that won't be pooling their resources to help us find her...and Dom." As usual, Sam was right.

G gathered himself, "OK, there's not much to go on but we've solved cases with less than this and less important...so what do we know?" Usually he'd be walking around giving his spiel but this time he remained still. "We know that Hetty's visit to Washington was no secret..." and he was cut off by

Kensi who'd been staring at the video all this time."Hey Eric, enlarge this frame," pointing to the large man closing the van's back door. "Look he's staring right at the camera...can't we use the facial recognition program?" she asked.

Kensi was right, and Eric responded, "Yeah, the picture isn't very clear but we'll get it up and running. I'll also start running the Automatic Number Plate Recognition Program (ANPRP) on every traffic cam. They'll pop up sooner or later and then we've got them."

Nate piped up, "I'll start looking through Hetty's files...maybe I can stumble on something." He looked at G and gave him a knowing look, G looked back. For the briefest moment he let Nate see his pain and vulnerability, then the walls came back up and he looked away. Nate had made progress. He was in and now it was just a matter of waiting until G needed him.

G sighed, "Kensi and Renko, LAPD is taking too long. Get down there, find the point person and start pulling punches. Sort through all the crap and find something, anything." They nodded and left, however Kensi gave Sam a lingering look. Sam acknowledged.

G didn't say what he really felt. It all looked hopeless. He decided to replay the video, "Hey Eric play it again...the video."

"Oh that's funny...maybe you should've asked Sam, you know, and then you'd say 'Play it again Sam'," said Eric cracking a smile. If looks could kill, daggers came flying from Sam and G.

"Ok, ok..." Eric acquiesced.

The video had started and Sam could see G massaging his left hand quite strenuously and then shaking it, like when one had pins and needles. Crap...Sam thought. It had started. The signs Sarah mentioned; the severe headaches, the vomiting and now the numbness and tingling. G was deteriorating and fast. G felt Sam's presence, he stopped focussing on his hand and straightened up, "You know if nothing comes up in the traffic cams and the FRP (Facial recognition program) we don't have much else to go on."

"G, we always find something. We'll find Hetty and Dom and they'll be fine," Sam said. Both agents looked at each other, both knowing, despite the positive spin it didn't always work out that way.


	3. Chapter 3

_a/n The plot might seem a bit far fetched but I hope it makes sense._

Chapter 3

"Guys, guys...a video being streamed...big screen..now! Nate get up here!" Eric shouted and moved over to where G and Sam were standing.

"What video?" Sam questioned looking puzzled at G, noticing how pale his partner had become. G didn't respond. Eric looked at G concerned and then at Sam. Sam just frowned, then Eric noticed Nate enter and continued.

"I don't know...it's from an unknown source..." Eric said before he got interrupted.

Without warning Director Vance walked into the OPS room, "So fill me in on the progress..." he demanded, however stopped dead in his tracks. There on the big screen were Hetty and Dom; tied to chairs but in fairly good condition. He saw Sam, G, Nate and Eric straighten up out of anger and out of indignation that their colleagues and friends were being held captive.

"Eric sharpen the picture," G asked moving closer and squinting. There was nothing wrong with the picture. Sam gave him a worried look and said to Eric, "Start tracing Eric!"

"On it Sam, and Callen, it's the best I can do...the resolution is at it's best," Eric responded. G made as if he hadn't heard a thing. G wasn't himself and now the rest of the team were beginning to notice.

"That's Hetty and Dom...so far they look OK...is that all we get?" Sam asked.

Director Vance moved to join the team. Time moved slowly. The team just couldn't come to terms with what they were seeing. Then Kensi and Renko walked in from liaising with LAPD not knowing what was happening, "Callen there was..." and she stopped with Renko bumping into her. Both their glances went to the screen and their faces drained of all colour. Without continuing with their findings, they walked quietly over to the big screen. In minutes Hetty and Dom disappeared from the screen and was replaced by a man in a ski mask.

"Hello NCIS...I think I dialled the right number..." spoke the man in the mask with a slight Russian accent.

"Great we have a comedian," whispered Sam.

"I'm sorry this is not an interactive call gentlemen. I'm not interested in your response right now. As you have seen, we have the pleasure of Miss Henrietta Lange and Jnr Agent Dominic Vaile' s delightful company. We have no intention of hurting them. They have plenty of water and food. Our aim today is an exchange. You do not need to know who we are at the moment. No doubt you will find out though. We want an exchange; our guests for Peter Roskov. He is being held at the Guantanamo Bay Detention Centre." Again that sardonic tone in his voice thought Sam. "You have precisely 12 hours to organise his release then I will contact you again with the exchange details. We know your policy not to negotiate with terrorists but, and I am talking directly to Director Vance because no doubt he is in LA, we are not terrorists and this is not a negotiation." Then the streaming ended.

Eric had been busily trying to locate the origin of the message. But it had been bounced off so many servers and hubs it would take him longer than he thought. Still the video was their only lead and seeing Hetty and Dom, prisoners, made him more determined to use his skills to the best of his ability. Sam became furious and turned around to face the rest of the team. Kensi and Renko were still in shock, Vance was incredulous that someone, anyone would know his whereabouts, Nate was analysing them all but in particular Callen, who had not shown any emotion, reaction at all. Then with all the patience in the world, he turned and addressed Kensi and Renko, "What did you get from the witnesses?"

Sam glared at him, "We shouldn't be focussing on the witnesses but finding out about this Peter Roskov, G." G ignored him which infuriated Sam even more.

Kensi was shocked that, with what they just saw, Callen was asking about the witnesses. Renko bumped her, "Oh yeah... two people a Penny Thoughton and Shane Connelly both reported hearing the men speak in Russian and a third," she looked down checking her notebook, " Dylan Jung, got a glimpse of one of the men, he said that the man had a scar that ran down and over his left eye."

"OK so we know scar man wasn't the one talking," said Sam.

G was using all his reserves to keep it together. Before this got better it was going to get a whole lot worse. He was fading fast and he could feel it now. The tingling and numbness, the vision, the headache and now the hand tremor. He kept his left hand in his pocket so Sam wouldn't notice. He could see Sam watching him like a hawk. He was hoping to play a supervisory role but when the name Peter Roskov came up, he knew he needed to star in this show. He also knew he didn't have the strength nor the time. But Hetty was like a mum he never had and he was going to save her even if it did mean losing his life.

Vance took the lead, "Ok Eric we need to search all the databases including Interpol...find this scar man and anything on Peter Roskov."

"Any hits on the video?" Sam asked anxiously.

"On it...so far there aren't any hits with the first guy or the video but still looking and nothing on the traffic cams yet," said Eric busily typing on various keyboards, "I've got the search going and I'm typing in Peter Roskov as I speak..." but before Eric could finish G straightened up.

"G man want to share?" said Sam angrily and losing all his empathy for this dying man.

"Do you know something Special agent Callen?" Vance asked forcibly.

G nodded his head, "Stop the search on Roskov, Eric, you won't find anything. It was all erased in 2002 when Roskov was sent to Guantanamo."

"And how do you know this?" asked Nate eyeing G suspiciously.

"Because I was Peter Roskov..." he confessed not looking at them. All their faces dropped and they stood there bewildered, even Eric who normally would continue to plough on his hardware.

"Wish to explain, agent Callen," ordered Vance. Sam was losing all patience. G's reaction time had slowed, he didn't seem to be making the right decisions and now this...of all the times for the worst case scenario, it would be now, with G at his worst. God help them and most of all Hetty and Dom.

Tiredness was creeping up and G was becoming weary, he grabbed a stool and sat. The action received several angry stares, G wasn't interested and he started, "Back in 2000 when I was with the CIA, I was sent on a two year deep under cover mission in Moscow. I was sent to infiltrate a pro-revolutionary militant group for the resurrection of the old Soviet Union. These were sons of high ranking officials under Brezhnev's rule. They were a very secretive and a highly suspicious group prone to violence and to torture. The CIA already had info on a couple of them but they needed the leader and they needed their base. The CIA heard rumours of nuclear missiles hidden in the PRRSU'S Russian base, missiles that were aimed at the United States, China and France. On the launch of these missiles, those superpowers would be decimated and the PRRSU would be victorious. Then they'd complete a coup d'etat, bring the Russian government down and reinstate a communist regime."

The team couldn't believe what they were hearing, "But what on earth has this to do with Hetty and Dom?" asked Sam.

"Easy targets," added Renko.

"Let me finish...the CIA built a legend around me so good that through a combination of incidents they accepted me in. I found their base, put a name to the leader Alexi Makaroff and just when I was about to blow the whole thing wide open and call in the troops, Alexi suffers a heart attack and in his dying breaths utters the 16 digit activation code for the missiles. He tells me to remember the cause and launch the missiles. Aside from Alexi, now I was the only one who now knew the code. So I ran...Pyotr Roskov (he pronounced in a Russian accent) ran. By the time the CIA acted on the intel, the base was destroyed and the missiles moved, a whole story was built about my alias being caught, tried and sent to Guantanamo...the PRRSU have resurrected, they want Pytor because someone has found the missiles and the want the codes," and G finished.

Nate couldn't believe what Callen had been through. Each case that eventually came to light highlighted the pure genius of the man and the incredibly dangerous situations he was able to keep his cool in. He was just in awe! Kensi and Renko were blown away and speechless. Vance was embarrassed he had no knowledge of it and Sam just wanted to hit somebody starting with G but he needed to clarify something first, "Why Pyotr? Didn't you reveal the codes to you handler or the CIA?"

The answer was a straight no, "I thought the information would be dangerous in both hands. So I kept it safe. The CIA didn't and doesn't know I have them. They can't be re-programmed and to reset the code, you need the old one," explained G.

"Well...I think I can speak for everyone present...we need a plan and a good one. We have got the upper hand. We can get Hetty and Dom back but we need to be smart," said Vance. Just then Eric yelled as the computer beeped, "Got a hit...scar man is Sergey Nikitin...disgraced FSB...mean son-of-a-bitch."

Renko pipped in, "Yeah ran into him in the Ukraine...vicious and cruel but no brains."

"Oh Kapow, the traffic cam picked them up on the Marina Freeway," yelled out Eric. Things were starting to roll. Hits were coming in and the team was doing what they do best, working on intel, psychological profiles. Vance was already formulating a plan with Sam and Kensi's help.

G was watching and he knew his part would be played soon. But he was feeling sick. The tremors were worse, now his vision was starting to blur and then a wave of nausea hit him. He placed his weight on his legs as he stood away from the stool. But the world spun, his legs gave way and he fell...fell to the floor and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the reviews._

Chapter 4

It felt so good to be where he was, so calm so serene. Why bother waking up? Having to face the pain and the uncertainty? Having to face more questions and bear more guilt? G didn't feel like he had the strength to go on. He had lived so much, faced death too many times to remember and he was tired; tired of continuously running and continuously chasing his eluding past. He wanted rest and peace. It was time for G. Callen to rest.

They saw him fall. Eric, Renko, Kensi, Vance, Nate and Sam saw G fall to the ground. Sam bolted from his position, Kensi followed suit as did Nate. The others too shocked to act. Vance was confused. Something was going on and he hadn't been informed about it. His face clouded over.

Was this it? They knew he wasn't well but if G died so would Hetty and Dom. They all loved G. None of them wanted to see him suffer but he was crucial to this deal. Hetty and Dom's lives were riding on G. He couldn't, he just couldn't let them down.

Sam got to him first, "G," he grabbed his shoulders and started shaking them shouting, "G wake up man...G...not again, not again".

Kensi placed her fingers on his carotid artery, "Sam his pulse is strong. He's still with us. I'll get the medic." She stood to ring for the medic when there was an explosion of voices, "Get the hell off of me...get off ...get your bloody hands off of me," yelled a disoriented G whilst trying to prise Sam's hands off his shoulders.

"G it's OK...it's me Sam," Sam said as he slowly and firmly pulled G to a sitting position. G was still struggling with Sam but fading fast. The fatigue was too overwhelming. His eyes were darting everywhere, his eyes trying aimlessly to focus until Sam grabbed his face. He felt it warm. It was the onset of a fever, of an infection. But he held it still and focused on G's baby blues, normally brimming with life, today devoid of all that was G.

"G look at me," Sam's face mere inches from G's, "It's Sam, you're at OSP headquarters...look at me damn you!"

G finally took the bait. He stopped struggling, stopped yelling, focused and saw his friend and saw his eyes, brimming with tears. Shit, what was he doing? He had to get it together. Why was he doing this to his friends, his family? No matter how sick he was. He was their rock. If he faltered, they all did. They needed him now more than ever. They needed to know that he'd fix it, like he fixed everything. Then he looked over and saw Kensi, "Hey," she said with concern written all over her face.

G's eyes made contact with Sam's, he took Sam's hands and pulled them away from his face, "Sorry...sorry, I'm OK," he said getting up refusing Sam or Kensi's help. No one said a word but pity and concern was written all over their faces, because they all knew except for Vance.

"Callen?" asked Vance looking over at G, concern masking his face.

"Sir I'm OK...I just haven't eaten in over 12 hours. I just need to get something into my system," he said not making eye contact, "I'll go and get something to eat and I'll be right up." He said and walked out of the OPS room. Vance didn't buy it one bit but let him go. He'd find out soon enough what the issue was.

Sam motioned with his head and followed G downstairs. He noticed his partner measuring his steps until he caught up with him in the recreation area, "G what was that? You don't eat and you don't sleep and you definitely don't collapse." Sam was really pushing for G to admit the state he was in and stop this pretence.

G ignored Sam, grabbed a banana and started eating it although the nausea was making him gag. "G that's it man...stop with the bullshit...just stop it," Sam said as he grabbed G by the shoulders and spun him around.

G gave him a look that would've stopped demons in their tracks, "Don't Sam...I'm doing my best!"

"Your best...what collapsing on the floor in the middle of one of our most important investigations in front of Director Vance! G let me take you to the hospital," pleaded Sam. The sincerity and love for his partner echoing in his voice. Sam just didn't get it. Man, he was a great partner, skilled, strong and smart but at times as thick as a brick.

"Sam lay off...I can't go to the hospital. Don't you think I know that this whole case revolves around me. If you don't exchange me for Hetty and Dom, they'll be killed. I need to be here. I need to finish this case and I need to get Hetty and Dom back safe and sound, then I'll deal with ...," he blurted out.

"But you might not get a chance to," said Sam honestly and quietly searching for a reaction from G.

G nodded, "Yeah I know..I know. Can't think of a better way to go," he smiled and patted Sam on the shoulder. He had to keep it light. Sam's intensity could be stifling but he just had to keep it light. "You go up I'll be there in a second," said G. Sam shook his head. G had won again. He had to get this done his way. So be it.

Whilst Sam headed up, G walked briskly to the medic's office. He knocked, slowly turned the handle and called out. Nothing. The room was empty. He headed to the cabinet with all the good stuff. He had become familiar with the miracle pain killers when he had been shot. He carefully used his universal lock picker, opened the cabinet and stocked himself with enough to last him a month or so. He didn't know what was going to happen. Would the OP go according to Vance's plan? Would they save Hetty and Dom and lose him to the Russians? He wanted to be prepared. He took some straight away. He needed his wits about him. He closed the cabinet and stealthily exited the room. Walking back up to the OPS centre, he kept repeating him mantra...keep it together, keep it together. As he was just about to step in, G closed his eyes. He became G. Callen strong, healthy and in control whilst he buried weak, dying and scared G away, deep inside the recesses of his soul.

As he walked in Eric yelled, "Callen we got a match with the guy on the video. He is a Kirill Tarasov. Again ex-FSB...this one is smart...chemical engineer, Cambridge University, MENSA member...well you guys can read the rest. I'm thinking if this guy has planned it, we need to be on our game." G nodded busy reading the on-screen information. Sam and Kensi were looking at him. He seemed normal...he seemed like G. How could he do that?

"Callen...do you know him?" asked Vance.

"Yeah, he was one of the members of the inner-sanctum...he'll recognise me. There was also Ivan Sidorov and Sasha Andreev but I'm not sure if they have been captured by the CIA or any other secret service," informed G, firing on all cylinders as if nothing was wrong. Sam found himself doubting himself, maybe G was just suffering from low blood sugar.

"Renko, ring our liaison officer at Langley and ask them for any info on Sidorov and Andreev," Vance said then turning to Nate, "Nate I want a profile on Tarasov...we want some info on how he might react in certain situations and any possible triggers." Then he called out to Kensi, "Kensi, get onto Captain Myers, explain the situation and that we'll need to make it seem that we will be extraditing a prisoner from Camp Delta...and Kensi get them to put out the word who the high profile prisoner is. We need to stage it well."

"Yes Sir, on it," replied Kensi.

"Callen and Sam, we need to nut out this operation.." said Vance. Sam and G moved closer and started discussing ways of resolving the issue when...

"Got them...yeah! Can't run from me little children! Big Brother knows everything," exclaimed Eric, "I've got the van at this abandoned warehouse at Marina de Re dock 32...I'm running heat sensors now...2 bodies together in a small back room and 2 in the main area and 2 patrolling, I guess, around the perimeter."

"Great work Eric!" said Sam enthusiastically.

The Vance quietly and sternly said to G and Sam, "We have all the intel possible. We'll assemble a team as near as we can get without arousing suspicion, Callen get suited up then we have 1 hour and half to go before they call...people this is looking good."

Sam exited the OPS room to help G with the garbs. "How you doing?" Sam asked G.

"I'm OK...took some painkillers and there doing a great job," G said smiling, "Now help me with this red monkey suit."

"And the handcuffs," laughed Sam following G's lead. G was keeping it together and trying to be positive, Sam was going to help G through it.

"We'll keep them till later, huh?" said G.

The partners gave each other a knowing look. "You ready for this G? Ready for all the possibilities?" Sam asked earnestly.

"Some days you get a month to plan them and some days you get a day*. I'm ready Sam. I want to get Hetty and Dom back. I want to finish it...and I know you'll be there to save me. You have my back, don't you?" asked G. His question being more rhetorical than anything else.

"I'll always have your back, G, always!" responded Sam admiring G's new outfit and acting a bit glam, "Mm mmm, red is so your colour boy.."

G scrunched his face with a smile and started his way up to the OPS centre where they'd wait.

_a/n * a paraphrased line from legend part 2_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry it's a bit long._

Chapter 5

Slowly but surely, each member came in after having completed their specific duties; Nate had spoken to the team about the nuts they were dealing with, Kensi had organised the mock extradition, and Renko had recovered intel on Sidorov and Andreev, both alive and at large. Vance had organised LAPD and FBI's involvement. They had surrounded and secured Dock 32. All was set to go, all was quiet. The clock was ticking away. Each tick louder than the next. Waiting was the hardest part. Vance approached G and Sam who were standing next to Nate, Kensi and Renko, "As soon as they make contact we play it cool and smart, no heroics and no kamikaze suicide missions. Kevler vests are to be worn and that's not negotiable. We all know our role. Agent Blye and Agent Hanna you accompany Agent Callen in the van along with junior agents Fray and Bowditch. Agent Renko you're our eyes and ears on the ground...you best get moving. Your point man is Agent Williams FBI," he nodded to Renko and he acknowledged.

Before Renko left he went over to G. Smiling, he extended his hand and shook it saying, "Hey G good luck...it sucks being you sometimes." G shook his hand and just smiled. Renko didn't know the half of it.

"Agent Beale and Agent Getz your role is to analyse everything and anything that comes through this surveillance centre, no matter how big nor how small you perceive it to be. Is that clear?" Vance said sternly. Both highly intimidated, Eric and Nate both nodded quite ridiculously. G cracked a smile. Vance's bark was always worse than his bite, however very unlike Hetty's. "As for myself I'll remain here and coordinate," said Director Vance.

Then he continued, "We are quite certain the exchange will happen at the warehouse. So once the vehicle arrives at the warehouse our aim is to draw the group out with Agent Callen's presence whilst the other agents secure Miss Lange and Mr Vaile. Once they're exposed, we pounce. Everyone needs to be on full alert and I need not remind you that Agent Callen is not armed so his safety is also paramount," and so Vance had finished. The plan sounded well thought out and simple without the possibility of any casualties maybe except for the Russians.

Out of the blue and quite unexpected Nate piped up, "Director Vance, I know this is not my field of expertise, but doesn't it just seem a little too simple. This Tarasov is brilliant. I just don't think that he'd let himself be outwitted like this. His profile suggests he is a meticulous planner and very shrewd, a national champion of chess. Are we sure there isn't anything we have overlooked?"

Director Vance was annoyed. He didn't need dissension in the ranks. Maybe the plan was simple but so was their request, "Agent Getz, yes you're new to this so leave it up to the experts. But thank you for your input."

G and Sam were angered by the condescending reply Vance gave Nate. Nate had saved their lives on many occasions through his psychological intel. "Maybe there's something in what Nate is saying?" posed Sam but before anyone could reply...

"Video streaming now...large screen," exclaimed Eric. Again it wasn't a live feed but it was set in the warehouse. G's gut was telling him this was not right and that Nate was on something.

There he was Kirill Tarasov in his ski mask which was now so redundant. "Good afternoon NCIS...12 hours later and here I am. I have information that you have secured the release of Pyotr Koskov. Thank you for not playing games. As you can see behind me is Miss Lange and Mr Vaile, both well and ready for the exchange. You are to come to Marina del Re Dock 32. Park your vehicle outside the building. You are to get out and release Pyotr. We will then authenticate Pyotr and open the doors. Pyotr, Miss Lange and Mr Vaile will meet half way and then continue on. Your Miss Lange and Mr Vaile will enter your vehicle and you may drive off. Like I said, a simple exchange. But a warning, don't do anything stupid. See you shortly."

"Asshole...so smug and conceited," Sam yelled as he slammed his fist on the table.

"Yes Agent Hanna, that he is but he holds all the cards at the moment and we need to play his game. Agents Hanna, Blye and Callen before you go...Callen, you'll be going solo in there, go with your instinct and as soon as Hetty and Agent Vaile are secure, we'll come in," then looking at Kensi and Sam, "Agents Blye and Hanna will run in to cover you. But if things go awry, remember they don't know your NCIS so take advantage of that," Vance gave G a pat on the shoulder and a knowing look. G nodded back. He knew the game G was playing was wrought with danger and even disaster, but he'd have his back or else Hetty would have his soul. Then he said, "Alright agents let's roll."

All were on high alert. Kensi walked out but Sam pulled G to the side, "You sure G? After what Nate said...he had a point."

"It's OK Sam. This isn't going to go smoothly. Nate's right. Tarasov is too smart. But we'll play the game and see what happens. Come on let's go..." G said quite fatalistic as he slapped Sam on the arm. The pain meds were wearing off. They were good at masking the pain that was overtaking his body. The numbness had returned, the mind shattering headaches, the blurred vision and the fact that he started standing against things, propping himself up. He had weakness in his limbs and trouble standing straight. But like he said, the meds helped and he had a supply. Hopefully they'd last until the end of the mission..whatever the outcome was.

_**Synchronicity: a meaningful coincidence in time of two or more similar or identical events.**_

No one could've predicted what happened next. Nate had voiced his concerns and G had already thought them.

"Director Vance, the vehicle is half way there..." said Eric but suddenly his was cut off by a beeping noise coming from one of his screens. Eric turned to face it, Nate and Vance ran towards it, "No, no,nononononno, no" said Eric tensely.

"What is it man?" asked Vance.

Nate looked up at him, "There are only two people in the warehouse. There's no one else but there numerous smaller heat signatures. It's a trap!"

"That can only mean..." said Eric.

"The place is wired to blow," Eric and Nate both said looking at Vance whose face came a tumultuous mixture of rage, panic and desperation. The operation wasn't going to plan.

"Agent Williams, Agent Renko, the place is set to blow. Get Miss Lange and Mr Vaile out of there ASAP. Repeat get them out!" Vance yelled into his mouthpiece.

All hell broke through at ground zero. The FBI and the LAPD flooded the warehouse, securing rooms, until they found Hetty and Dom. They were untied and escorted with the greatest urgency out of the building seconds before explosions started to detonate throughout the warehouse. Dust and debris rained over the few law enforcers running away from the blast. The noise was deafening. The explosions were magnified on the screen in the OPS room. Terror filled Vance's face. Nate and Eric looked in disbelief as the huge warehouse was reduced to rubble in a matter of minutes. "Agents...are Miss Lange and Mr Vaile secure?...Agents will somebody answer me?" yelled a petrified Vance.

The static was overwhelming but the OPS team heard, "Yes Sir...targets are secure, and well..."

Just as Agent Renko was completing his brief report, a crashing noise exploded through the OPS room, there on screen two, a semi trailer had crashed into G's car. A black van sped up and screeched to a halt. Four men dressed in black ran out, two secured the area making sure Sam and Kensi were out of action, and the other two ran to either side of the back seat of the car and shot the two agents at point blank range without hesitation. Then with disbelieving eyes, Vance, Nate and Eric saw the taller and bulkier of the two men, remove the dead agent from the car and discard him like a raggedy doll. Then he pulled G out whilst covering him with his enormous body and escorting G into the back of the van.

Meanwhile, Sam had briefly woken to see his partner and friend drive off into uncertainty as he passed out.

Vance backed into a chair, sat down and placed his head in his hands. He was in shock. It had all happened so fast and so absolute. How could he have been so naive? Nate called for ambulances. He looked at Vance then at Eric. They had lost Callen. They had lost two junior agents. They didn't know Sam and Kensi's fate. Nate thought that they had lost more than they had gained.

_**Hours Later...**_

Nate had gone straight to the hospital after the incident. He needed to be there to pick up the pieces and begin to put them together. He had seen Sam and Kensi go in, both bloody and unconscious. A couple hours later, "Agent Getz? I'm Doctor Singh," said a fairly young Doctor.

"Hi...how are they?" he asked, uncertain what to say.

"Oh Mr Hanna and Miss Blye will be fine. Mr Hanna received a nasty cut on the head, a mild concussion and whiplash. Miss Blye has a few bruised ribs and a mild concussion. They were very fortunate considering the impact of the crash. Mr Hanna can be discharged later this evening but I'd like to keep Miss Blye overnight just for observation," said Dr Singh.

Nate was so, so relieved! "May I see them now? It's quite urgent," asked Nate.

"Yes but only for a short while as they need to rest," motioned Dr Singh, "please come this way."

Nate hadn't heard anything from Hetty. He was not looking forward to that discussion. He followed Dr Singh and found Kensi and Sam both lying in recovery beds. Kensi was asleep but Sam was up already trying the patience of the nurse, "Look I know it's your job and you mean well but I really need to go?" said Sam trying to escape from the nurse's clutches.

Nate walked over and said, "Nurse it's fine I'll take over." The nurse was very relieved and left Sam under Nate's care. Sam looked at Nate with the strangest look. Nate had never seen Sam look defeated, scared and terrified to the core before. Nate gently pushed Sam into bed and said, "You need to rest. The Doctor said you can leave this evening, but now you need to rest." Sam resisted at first but then gave in and asked in the quietest voice, "Did they find Hetty and Dom? Are they.." He didn't want to say it so Nate finished the questions for him... "Dead? No they found them and they're safe and sound. They were really very well looked after. But minutes before your crash, Eric picked up on heat sensors in the warehouse. The place was ready to blow. LAPD and the FBI went in and got them out. They're at HQ being debriefed. Hetty said she'll be here as soon as she can."

"And G?" Sam asked reluctantly, already knowing the answer.

Nate looked away. "They killed Agent Fray and Agent Bowditch, pulled Callen out of the car and took him into a black nondescript van. No plates...nada...nothing to identify it. The van has some sort of blocking device that scrambles video signals but Eric is trying to identify the cameras that are being disrupted and track them that way," he said trying not to make eye contact with Sam.

"You were right Nate. G and you knew something like this was going to happen. You guys knew something wasn't right. He didn't care that's why he didn't argue. He thought he was dying anyway..." and Sam stopped.

Nate turned to face him and saw the big man crying. Assignments and case studies never really prepared you for the real thing. He moved over to Sam, looked at him and said, "We did the best we could with the intel we had, Sam. Callen knew what he was getting himself into. This is who he is and what he does. He is aware of the risks. We will find him..and we'll find him alive. Callen is an extraordinary talent. He'll keep himself alive until we can find him. He knows we have his back!"

"But he's sick Nate...he was hiding it in the OPS room," said a desperate Sam.

Nate's words both comforted and reassured Sam, "Sam, have faith in Callen. We will find him...we will." Suddenly he felt very sleepy and had just noticed the nurse injecting something into his IV.

"You need to rest Sam...just rest," said Nate and then Sam slept.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Pyotr...Pyotr...you OK?" G was asked. His head had caused him to lose consciousness and now as he opened his eyes, he found himself disoriented. He heard Russian and found himself looking directly at Kirill. "We got you out Pyotr! Now rest," said Kirill. The op, it had gone wrong. He knew it. He just hoped that Hetty and Dom were safe, then he remembered Sam and Kensi. Things were a nightmare...but he knew his team had his back and they'd find him sooner or later. Until then he had to play the game. He smiled at his 'comrades' and closed his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A new day in LA, sun shinning and glistening over the crystal blue bay. People strolling, shopping chatting without any care in the world. Meanwhile somewhere in LA, a group of talented dedicated people are protecting their right to live this life they take for granted.

The sun's rays were streaming through the curtains in his bedroom. He felt their warmth on his face. Time to get up was his first thought. Then his thoughts wandered. Hetty. Dom. Kensi...finally G! The past couple of days had seemed a marathon; from the national militia group to the kidnapping of Hetty and Dom, the sheer disaster that was the rescue mission and the loss of G.

He was tired, really tired. His body ached in places he didn't even know he had. Sam knew the life of a federal agent was going to be relentless, heartbreaking and exhausting but he relished in the thought of the action, excitement and job satisfaction. He really didn't count on days like these.

G didn't make things easier either. The man had a habit of attracting trouble. But he was the best damn operative he'd ever seen. The thing with G, he was always aware there was another way of saving the innocent, he never gave up, he thought his life was expendable. Was it because he was on his own? That he didn't have a family that counted on him? Why didn't he realise that the NCIS team was his family? Why didn't he care enough about Sam to see him as a brother? Sam made a promise to himself, that if, no, when they found G, he'd let him know exactly how he felt and how important he was in Sam's and the team's life.

However, he felt selfish to have slept in his bed. God knows where G was! He wouldn't have slept if the tables were turned. He would've kept looking. G was breaking through the pain to find Hetty and Dom, and Sam couldn't even stay awake to look for G. But he rationalised it. He wouldn't be able to conduct a thorough search and rescue when he was not at his peak. Eric and Nate had been on it and they would've called if something had happened.

He got out of bed, had a shower and he felt much better. He was wondering how Kensi was doing. He'd pop in and see her later in the day. He was in the middle of his first sip of coffee when his cell rang...Eric.

"Eric?" asked Sam, feeling both trepidation and hope.

"Hey Sam... Hetty said to come in ASAP," replied Eric.

"Any leads?" asked Sam hopefully.

"None, sorry," whispered Eric.

"OK...Consider me there," answered Sam.

Sam looked at his watch, 6am, Eric had been working all night.

_**At the OSP HQ**_

Sam parked his Dodge Challenger, looked at the empty seat next to him, sighed and got out. As he walked over to the entrance, he thought that this would be the first time he'd see Hetty after the rescue. What would he say? How would he justify the course of action they took? He braced himself and went in.

There wasn't the buzz around the place that there usually was. It's as if the place, the building itself was in mourning. He trudged up the stairs and saw Eric surrounded by monitors and using at least 3 keypads, Nate was sitting pouring over a plethora of surveillance photos and intel, then his eyes met Hetty's. The look that transpired between the two was speechless. Sam's eyes glistened, Hetty pursed her lips, and nodded her head and in the most heartbreaking fashion. He walked over to her. He wanted to pick her up and give her an enormous embrace, but he knew that would be inappropriate. He looked at her with such intensity. She looked like she had aged 5 years. Was it due to her ordeal or due to G's sacrifice?

"Good to have you back Hetty..so good to have you home. We were so worried..." Sam said with a hitch in his voice.

Hetty looked up at the gentle giant, smiled and took his hands in hers. Her petite hands barely grasping his and said, "Thank you Mr Hanna. It is good to be back safe and sound. How are you?"

Sam didn't even register the question.

"Mr Hanna? How are you feeling after the accident?" asked Hetty very concerned.

"Oh I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me. I'm like a rubber ball, I just keep bouncing back. But you, we nearly lost you. This place wouldn't be the same without you, Hetty," Hetty gave him a wonderful smile. She knew how much she was loved. She had hand picked her brilliant team; courage, heart, intelligence and loyalty. She knew the treasure she had and she loved them too. It pained her to the core when one of her elite was in trouble or hurt. She had worried about Sam and Kensi, but now she had Sam in front of her, alive and well. She knew Kensi would be fine because she had spoken to the doctors...but Mr Callen...oh it was always Mr Callen.

The boy was a shining beacon at the academy and was totally alone; no family, no past. She saw something in him. She would give him a future. She would take him under her wings when she felt the time was right and she'd make sure he'd have a future and a family. Then came that pause, that pause laden with questions, accusations and fear. Hetty didn't know how to continue (very unlike her) so Sam asked, "Have you heard from Kensi?" and so he diverted the question he knew was coming, the question of G.

"Yes...the doctor says Miss Blye should be released this afternoon..no complications," explained Hetty. Then she summoned up her courage and continued, "Mr Hanna at some point today, after I meet with Director Vance we need to talk about what happened with the operation and with Mr Callen...I want your account not the official line."

"Good...that's good news about Kensi," Sam nodded with relief. Although she was a team member and an equal, Sam saw her as a little sister. His concern and love for her was genuine and heartfelt. After hearing the words 'operation' and 'Callen' he became nervous and started looking around the room for some backup, there was none, "Ok...you won't like it but I'll tell you everything."

She looked up at him scrutinising every movement of his face, she nodded, tapped his hands and left the room. Sam looked around and went over to Nate and asked, "So anything new on G's whereabouts?" Nate glanced up. Sam could see his bloodshot eyes, "No, not yet...the traffic cams aren't registering the vehicle...we don't know Sam...we just don't know."He patted Nate on the shoulders and moved over to Eric.

Eric had several empty take-away coffee cups thrown around his desk area. The natural organic surfer looked and acted more like a stress-out executive. His movements were scatty and twitchy, he was pale and drawn. God knows how long he'd been awake trying to find a possible lead to G's whereabouts.

"Eric, hey man...tell me what you're doing and let me take over for a while. Go and rest...you need it," said Sam sitting next to him.

At first it seemed that Eric didn't respond, then he turned his head to face Sam and said, "I've failed him. You know I'm the best hacker around and I can't find him...I've tired everything, accessed everything and everyone...nothing...I'm coming up with nothing. It's like they've disappeared off the face of the world and cyber-world." Eric was truly astounded with the lack of results and it made Sam admired the surfer-geek even more.

"Power nap Eric, now! I'm here. I'll keep watch. Fresh pair of eyes and all that...," ordered Sam. Eric was just about to say something when Sam gave him a look, a look that meant do or die. Eric acceded, "30 minutes and then wake me." Sam nodded. He watched Eric leave the room and then turned his attention to the screens. Boring images of people and cars, trucks and vans, buildings and houses. He swivelled around to address Nate but he was asleep on the desk. He turned back to the screens...where are you G?

Suddenly Sam was awoken out of his stupor by Hetty. "Mr Hanna, I'd like to have that chat now," she said. Sam nodded. He knew it was inevitable. Hetty moved over and sat next to Sam, "I know the mess we're in. I know the case Mr Callen worked. It made the CIA newsletter but tell me your story. I want to know your truth." Sam started to retell the whole series of events without consternation.

Hetty wasn't convinced. She kept seeing his ears wiggle. "There's something you're not telling me. Remember, Mr Hanna wisdom is knowing what to do next; virtue is doing it*. Now what are you not telling me Mr Hanna?" Hetty probed.

"How do you do that? How do you know that I'm not telling you the complete truth?" asked Sam incredulous.

"Years of practice," she answered, "Tell me the whole truth."

"At the camp, G was hurt. When he was brought into the cabin they slammed his head on the ground. He didn't wake for an eternity it seemed. Well when everything was sorted, he was checked out by an EMT...Sarah. She was adamant that G needed to go to the hospital. She was really worried that he may have the beginnings of a cerebral oedema. But you know G, he resisted tooth and nail. I was going to knock him out and take him there myself...but then we got the Code Blue message and there was no going back after that. G was in rescue mode...she told me to keep an eye on him and signs to look out for. I informed the team. We were watching him like a hawk...but the guy is good. He hid the symptoms very well but I saw the tingling in his hands, the blurred vision, the lack of strength in his legs. When have you ever seen G sit during an emergency. Then he collapsed. He blamed it on lack of food. He went downstairs said he had a bite to eat and then it was as nothing had happened. He was G...back to normal," Sam finished up.

Oh if Hetty seemed like she had aged 5 years, now it seemed she had aged 10. Not only had G placed himself in danger for her but he was injured. He was hurt. A healthy operative of G's capabilities could barely handle this situation not to mention an injured one. A sickening feeling flooded Hetty. Sam saw for a brief second a lapse in Hetty's demeanour...her face showed despair and guilt.

_**Somewhere in LA...**_

It was dark. A few lights scattered the ceiling. There were no windows just a door and it was open. There were four camp beds (he was on the fifth), a fridge, dark clothes strewn around the place, empty pizza boxes and communication devices. G found himself lying on the bed. His body ached, his head was about to explode and for a minute he had lost awareness of his situation. That's right...Tarasov...oh Hetty..Sam...it all came flooding back. He had to get away and make contact. He had to find a way of escaping with his life intact. But the missiles. Yes he knew the codes but the missiles were still out there, still a very clear and present danger to everyone. Before escaping, he needed to find their location. He needed to get that intel before he was made redundant. But where on earth was he? Had they flown out of the country? G was on his own and he was dying. But just like the phoenix, his true colours would shine their brightest before the end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*David Star Jordan, _The Philosophy of Despair_

_Next chapter featuring Callen._


	7. Chapter 7

_A big thanks to all the great reviews...they're really encouraging. The story is taking a twist so I hope it remains interesting._

Chapter 7

G's past had been so cruel and so real. The reality of his childhood aged him beyond his years. But there were times when the inner child emerged. This inner child so in tune with his sixth sense. It had been dormant for so long, that now in adulthood it guided him through the waters of adversity. It was a place where he dissected problems and found the truth. The truth that had to be saved and protected. The kidnapping of Hetty and Dom had been a problem, the truth was their safety and their rescue. The rest didn't matter. That was G!

Now he found himself in a mess. The mess was the problem but his escape wasn't the truth. The truth was locating and somehow destroying the missiles. The truth was protecting the innocent. He still found it hard to believe how this all started...some 10 years ago. He had brought this on his 'family' and he was going to resolve it. He needed a plan. He needed to think clearly and carefully. But his head was fuzzy, his thoughts wouldn't stay fixed, they kept wandering. There were so many variables that could derail his attempts at resolution.

First things first...he needed to become Pyotr again. He needed to enter that same head space he occupied 10 years ago. He needed to think and to talk Russian. He needed to channel Alexi and stay true to the cause. Only then his captors would truly believe and trust him. He could not have them suspecting him in any way. To have their trust and belief, he could then attempt to contact the team, to contact Sam if he was still alive.

Having heard voices outside his door, G sat up and rubbed his head closing his eyes. He heard Ivan and Sergey arguing.

"We've got too much at stake. Did you see him? He doesn't look well. I hardly recognise him? Do you think he is the same man he was 10 years ago, still true to our cause?" asked Ivan.

Sergey looked down at him scowling, "Ivan, it doesn't matter what we think, Kirill is in charge. We do what he says. So get ready, the plane leaves within an hour and don't let Kirill hear you talking like that...or you might end up a popsicle in the Siberian wasteland."

Ivan wasn't convinced but Sergey was right, Kirill wasn't one to mess around with. "Should we wake him?" Ivan asked Sergey.

"No let him have a bit more of a rest...like you said, he doesn't look well," concluded Sergey.

G was stunned. They were leaving on a plane. Where to? Once out of the country, G wasn't sure he'd be able to contact Eric. He'd be out on his own, no back-up...no Sam. Then he heard them leave. He scrambled. What was in the room that he could use? His eyes fell on an old communication device. He walked over to it...it was old school, a relic from the cold war days. Then something caught his eye. There half hidden between the sheets of one of the camping beds was a cell phone...no way...no way. His hand eagerly launched over to grab it then it hastily pulled it back. Knowing Kirill, this was a test to ascertain his loyalty, so to speak. He couldn't take the chance. He needed to be on his game and treat everything as a trap...trust no one but then again he was used to that.

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming up the hall. Kirill strutted in. "Hello comrade Pyotr. Hope your are feeling rested after the ordeal?" he said.

G looked up at him, trying to focus and said, "Yes thank you Kirill. Much better thank you and thank you for organising the break-out. I am very much in your debt."

"No Pyotr...the debt was ours to exonerate. You bore all the guilt and the punishment while we bore the shame and regret. Here I've brought you some clothes. You'll feel like a new man," explained Kirill.

G took the clothes, glad to be getting rid of the red jumpsuit and smiled. "Once you're changed, we're going to take you home Pyotr, back to Russia. The plane is fuelled and ready to go," exclaimed Kirill with a broad and earnest smile on his face patting him on the back. Could Kirill be honest about his motives? Maybe the cell phone wasn't a ruse but then again, "Oh Sergey's phone," he said picking it up and turning to G with a cunning smile, "He said he had lost it. Wouldn't want this getting in the wrong hands. I shall return it to him." Then he left. No it definitely was a test and he had passed.

G had changed. Something bugged him about the communication device though and about the place. It felt like a safe house, an old KGB safe house. The communication device was a relic but also a beacon. He remembered reading about them at the academy. He was certain that Kirill and his team weren't aware of it. He ran his hands around the dinosaur machine, found the switch and turned it on. The machine started to hum and a red light started to flicker. He knew this beacon would register on the FSB radar but he also knew Eric would be scourging and searching every nook and cranny for him. He'd find the signal and put two and two together. He decided to wait outside the room when Sergey had appeared, "Hey Pyotr...let's go home." G nodded and they walked to the awaiting plane.

_Someone, somewhere was watching the whole thing unfold..._

Just like G had thought, the beacon's signal registered on the FSB's radar. They made nothing of it. It was a relic and probably malfunctioning. They'd send out an operative to dismantle it. However Eric had his feelers out and the alarm bells went off...

Eric looked much better after the rest forced on him by Sam. Nate was still asleep on the desk. Then all of a sudden Eric yelled, "Sam...Sam I've got something!" Nate nearly fell off his chair, wiped his eyes and looked around, saw Eric and went over. Sam hearing the yelling ran over as well and asked, "What is it?"

"Look it's probably nothing..." apologised Eric, "but I've picked up this strange signal...I've never seen this frequency before. It keeps repeating itself."

"There's a pattern to it," surmised Nate.

"Yes, Mr Getz there is pattern to it because it's a word," she paused, "in Russian...abort. It was used by the KGB spies during the cold war in the 40s and 50s at the height of McCarthyism. Now if I remember correctly it was Lillian Hellman who filled me in on the horrors of McCarthyism during a visit to New Orleans, but I transgress..Mr Beale what do you make of it?" finished Hetty.

"Where would they be stored, Hetty?" asked Eric still reeling from Hetty's interjection.

"Most certainly the old KGB safe houses they had scattered around America..." as her words fell out of her mouth she knew it had been G.

"KGB...Russians...G," added Sam.

"Actually Soviets back then until Perestroika and the fall of the soviet regime in..." Eric stopped dead in his tracks with the deathly looks aimed at him from Hetty, Sam and Nate.

"Yes it is a possibility. The kidnappers are Russians, former FSB and they would know the location of these safe houses that may contain these old devices," explained Hetty.

"Eric, trace it...trace it now," ordered Sam.

"On the job...a simple trace...done, on the screen," Eric said whilst pointing to the large digital screen.

"It's at 45b McCarthy Ct..how ironic," and he looked at the rest of the team, "next to the airport."

"The airport, what? They're taking him out of the country? We need to get down there and fast. If they fly him out, we'll never find him," panicked Sam.

"Mr Hanna, go! I'll call Special Agent Renko to meet you there. Please be cautious. You don't know what you'll find," said Hetty.

_**At the Airport**_

As G walked up to the private plane, "Nice plane Sergey," commented G.

"Yes but sadly no mine...it's Kirill's. After the FSB, the private sector pays VERY well," said Sergey. Then they boarded the plane. There he saw Ivan, Sasha and Kirill waiting for them.

"Finally make yourself comfortable Pyotr. It'll be a 12 hour flight and we have a great deal to talk about," smirked Kirill. The others gave themselves a knowing look. G became suddenly very anxious. But he was good at playing roles, he smiled and said, "Do you have some good Russian vodka while we talk?" The engines powered up and they headed down the tarmac.

_**At the Safe House**_

Mike Renko was waiting for Sam as he pulled up. Sam turned to Renko, "Hetty filled you in?"

"Yeah. I can't believe this is happening. This is bigger than anyone thought. Shouldn't we call in the CIA?" said Mike.

"No," answered Sam, "it's our mission and we keep it in house. Plus they wouldn't care about G...to them he's expendable."

Renko agreed. They paired up and entered the premises. It was a basement area located under a disused warehouse. They started their walk-through holding their guns ready. Room by room they searched and nothing until they came to the end of the corridor and found the last room. Sam entered the dark damp room first followed by Mike. It was empty and then the guns came down. Sam walked over to the camping bed in the far corner of the room and picked up G's red prison suit whilst Mike located the beacon.

"He's gone," said Sam solemnly.

Mike nodded then addressed Eric, "Eric...beacon located, premises is empty but Callen was here."

Eric replied, "Don't move guys...I'm checking the airport log for private planes leaving for Russia." Meanwhile Sam and Mike had sat on the bed. It was still warm.

"Guys, there's an unregistered private plane docking right now, Russia bound..get there fast. I can't do anything to delay it...Hurry!"

They ran as fast as their legs could carry them. G was on that plane. They got into Sam's car and sped off, through red lights and through airport security only to see the plane take off.

"Too late," Sam relayed to the team at HQ, "he's gone!"

_Meanwhile, someone watched on._

Xxxxxxxx

a/n I wonder who's watching?


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry if the geographical places or military procedures are incorrect. I'm using artistic license ;)_

Chapter 8

Several hours on the plane and several bottles of vodka later, G was tripping. The altitude was playing havoc with his head. He felt light-headed and he felt the blood beating and pounding rhythmically in his skull. The others were laughing, talking and gesticulating. The whole scene ahead of him was in slow motion like a drug-induced psychedelic dream. He didn't know what they were talking about and at the moment, he didn't care. Then he shut his eyes.

"Finally, it took enough vodka...he hasn't changed much hey?" Kirill said to the others smiling.

"I don't know Kirill...he doesn't look so good and his been acting a bit strange like he's on drugs or something," said Sasha worried, "we need him to remember the code or else all this would've been for nothing, exposing ourselves for nothing."

"AW...shut up Sasha, you always worry. If he doesn't remember you know I'll make him talk, friend or no friend," said Sergey with a wry maniacal smile on his face. Ivan laughed knowingly.

"No," snapped Kirill, "there'll be no talk of that...it is only as a last resort. Pyotr still seems faithful and loyal to Alexi's cause. He will give us what we need out of...respect for Alexi of course," now it was his turn to smile. The whole team smiled and jeered in agreement.

Something else was going down with the Russians. G had no idea. This operation was spiralling out of control. He was 'lone wolf', being transported to another country and dying. He could just keep his eyes closed and then let the darkness take him. It would be the first time he'd have true peace. But he knew what was at stake...people's lives. If he could something to save them, he would.

G was out until they arrived at their destination. Kirill walked over and shook G, noticing how hot he felt...a fever. Maybe Sasha was right. Pyotr was sick. They had to get the codes immediately before the only man alive who knew the codes would be no more. Kirill shook him again, "Pyotr wake up comrade, you're home back on the motherland."

G slowly opened his eyes. The light was too harsh and he closed them again. "No no time for that," he gripped him from under his shoulders and hoisted him up, "Pyotr, come on. We know you're not well. We'll get a doctor for you," finished Kirill.

G opened his eyes and blinked ever so slowly, he focused on Kirill's face and focused on his directive, his aim. "Oh..I'm fine...get your hands off me. I think due to the excitement of being out of the detention centre and away from the...torture, I feel free to rest without fear of retaliation or retribution," G tried to explain. As Kirill spoke to him he heard nothing instead he noticed the pretty blonde air hostess. He was sure her services comprised of more than vodka and caviar. She was carrying a cell phone. Oh...the universe did provid escape clauses.

"So the injury to your head...friendly play from the wardens?" asked Kirill.

Pulling himself straight and using every once of his strength and determination he responded quietly and meekly as a mouse, "Yes...friendly play." Then started walking down the short cabin to the stairs when he bumped in the young lady, "I'm sorry...still a bit groggy from the vodka," said G flashing her a smile.

"Sir that's quite alright," she gave him a very seductive once over and continued, "pity you were asleep most of the trip. It would've been a great pleasure to have been more of an assistance to you, Sir."

G smiled and continued out the cabin. She looked after him to the displeasure of Kirill. After all G was always the better looking one. The type of guy women always wanted to save and fix. G stood at the doorway looking smug and looked out. The landscape was harsh yet beautiful, a land of contradictions. However he didn't recognise where they had landed. He had to find out. He proceeded down the stairs and met up with Sasha who seemed to be the more fearful and fretful of the four, "Did you get your rest, Pyotr?" asked Sasha.

G looked at Sasha and smiled, "It's good to be able to rest without the fear of death...sorry if I've been a bore. Where are we Sasha? I don't recognise the area."

Sasha looked around and said, "Russia is a very beautiful place, so vast. After Alexi's death we needed to re-gather...well you know...move the missiles. So Ivan discovered a secret area hidden away in the famous ocean fortress of Vladivostok in the old WW2 archives and we decided it would be a perfect hiding place for the missiles. The main area is open to tourists and everyone. It's a place where our presence isn't seen as suspicious, where we come and go and not look out of place.. so here we are...Vladivostok. The car will take us to our exclusive residence then we'll show you the missiles' hiding place..." Sasha had said too much. Sergey and Ivan looked at him very distressed. Kirill had told them not to divulge too much.

G picked up on this and ran with it. After all he was a genius at improv. "So I see I'm not trusted," G looked accusingly at the three of them but he was prepared to play this card to the max. "I take the fall for everything, I'm taken from my homeland, waste away in a detention centre notorious for its 'friendly play' and then I'm still treated with suspicion and distrust!" He spat at their feet. He knew they needed him. He knew they had to have him on side. This would not please Kirill and in fact it didn't.

"What is going on?" asked Kirill looking at all the men then at G, "Pyotr?"

"I am grateful that you all risked your lives to save mine...but what is my life without the trust of my brothers. I have given no one any cause for doubt and you all keep things from me," shouted G and continued, "I don't want to be here. Get me a ticket for Moscow and I'll find my own way."

That would do it. It would send them into a panic and it did. "No, no, no Pyotr...why are you talking like this? I will tell you everything. I was just waiting until we were on home soil." Kirill went over and put his arm around G's shoulders, "Don't ever doubt our affection for you and our trust in you. Stay calm." Meanwhile the limo had pulled up and they all got in. That had gone perfectly well. Now he had to expedite the message of his whereabouts to Eric, and then he had to wait for 11 hours until they arrived.

G wasn't sure when he'd find the opportunity to make contact with his team. Stopping at a service station would be seen as suspicious. He needed to find an excuse. He was thinking trying to formulate a plan until Ivan piped up, "Kirill, can we stop? I need to go." A sense of utter and pure frustration appeared on his face. He was about to deny the young man when G said, "If you're stopping..." The universe was definitely on his side.

The two men got out of the car. It was a small service station and there was only one toilet. Ivan gestured to G. G nodded and went it. He took out the phone, opened it, checked it for bugs and the sort, he put it back together and typed a text...vladivostok ocean fortress...secret area...missiles..come get me...G...and he pressed send. He dismantled the phone and threw the pieces out through the small window located at the back, he flushed and walked out to the car failing to acknowledge Ivan. The deed was done.

_**Back at NCIS:LA HQ**_

"I can't believe they've just disappeared Eric. There has to be something...anything..some kind of electronic footprint," Sam said desperately as he paced the ops room. Mike, Dom and Nate looked on in sympathy. Kensi had joined the team as soon as she'd been released from the hospital. Still looking rather fragile she walked over to Sam and said , "We're going to get a break Sam...soon. We can't lose Callen...it can't end this way."

Sam stopped and looked at her. She looked so tired and worried. Then a loud beep beep, beep beep, beep beep and the whole place stood still. It was a text message on someone's phone. They went for their phones but Eric shouted, "Message someone's got a message. Oh it's mine... vladivostok ocean fortress...secret area...missiles..come get me...G...it's Callen. He's alive." Eric looked around at everyone, "Callen's alive..how did he?"

Hetty heard the commotion, walked up the stairs. Her age was more marked on her now. The abduction had been hard but what weighed heavily on her soul was G's sacrifice. He was the closest thing he had to a son and losing him would be like losing herself. However she arrived at the threshold of the ops room and walked in just as Sam was rejoicing, "That SOB...he still alive and managed to get us a message...man he's good," turning to Dom, "I told you he was good." Dom nodded and smiled. "Now let's get organised."

She was relieved to have heard the news. G was in fact alive. A softness appeared on her face that Nate noticed for a split second and she let out a sigh. It felt like she had been holding it for ever. Then she collected herself and spoke with the authority only Hetty commanded, "Now gentlemen and ladies this is astounding news. Sun Tzu once said _Can you imagine what I would do if I could do all I can?_ That is what we are going to do, everything we possibly can.We are going to call in every favour we have and we are going to formulate a strategy that will get Mr. Callen back. Sam you're heading the operation. Get the team together, find out all the intel you can and plan, plan, plan... I'm going to have some tet-a-tets with some colleagues and make them some offers they can't refuse." She left the ops room in much higher spirits and headed for her desk.

"If Hetty's calling in favours then we're home and hosed," said Mike.

"Yeah, but we just can't rely on her influence. Eric what have you got?" asked Sam.

"The message was sent from a service station not far from Vladivostok Airport. Then the phone went dead," said Eric.

"He would've destroyed it," added Dom.

"I'm bringing up the details of the Ocean Fortress in Vladivostok," said Eric whilst typing madly on the keyboard.

Kensi walked over to the big screen and separated the files and photos and asked, "So this is it? But it's a tourist attraction."

"Yes, but the message said secret area. There are parts still undiscovered and closed off to the public. We just need to find the right area from the old WW2 blueprints.." and Eric was cut off.

"You can do that?" asked Mike.

"I am the miracle...well next to Buddha...and here they are. Up on the screen Sam," said Eric smugly. Sam walked over and started manipulating the files and seeing the sheer number, Dom and Kensi went over to help.

Suddenly Dom spoke up, "The area needs to have access to the sky to fire the missiles, this section 35H seems to fit the bill."

Sam and Kensi stopped and stared at Dom's discovery. Nate and Mike moved closer, "That has to be it!" exclaimed Nate.

"Good job Eric and Dom," said Sam graciously. "Now..."

But he got interrupted by Hetty, "Sorry Mr. Hanna to interrupt. The Navy has Seals ready to go in 5 hours. They will not proceed unless instructed by myself or Mr. Hanna. Mr. Hanna, Miss Blye and Mr. Renko...your combat packs are ready and you are due to board a navy transport within 30 mins that will take you to the US Lincoln off the coast of Japan. Mr. Hanna, the Seals will be under your command. Use them wisely. On your way over you'll have time to formulate a plan. Eric and Dom will provide you with any information you require. Bring him home and be safe."

That was it. Hetty had pulled strings and they were on their way. "Hang in there G," Sam heard himself saying, "we're coming!"

_**In a small dark room, full of flashing neon lights men sat in front of monitors...**_

"Damn it! She did it. They're on their way. We need to get there first...Kort!" he screamed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

_Again thanks for the great reviews._

Chapter 9

The black glistening limo pulled up a long driveway that snaked through poplar trees, and at the end was an enormous mansion. It was very grandiose with its alabaster white walls and white granite columns. The windows were definitely expensive features, outlined in gold. They shone so bright G had to turn away. This would've made Alexi cringe. Alexi wasn't about material things, he wasn't about possessions, he was all about ideals. He suddenly felt very nostalgic about his relationship with Alexi. Apart from the obvious political differences G had felt quite akin to Alexi; Stockholm Syndrome maybe...getting too close to your enemy, identifying with him and at times admiring him. Still to this day, if Alexi hadn't died, maybe the mission might've been compromised.

G felt more confident now than he had been before. He knew the team would've received his message and he was absolutely certain Hetty and the team would do everything and anything in their power to save him. But there was more going on here than G knew about.

He slowly stood out of the car and walked with the rest to the front door, where an elderly man greeted them. They walked through the palatial portico and into a sitting room where he was invited to sit by Kirill. "Amazing isn't it?" Kirill asked G who was certainly impressed.

"Yes it is...what does something like this cost you?" asked G raising his left eyebrow, "your soul?"

This got a laugh out of the others except Ivan. Ivan intrigued G. He couldn't make him out.

When Kirill stopped laughing he looked at G and said very arrogantly, "My soul and amongst other things. The private sector pays very well, Pyotr as you will come to know. I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of calling my personal physician. He is waiting for you." He motioned for G to go with the butler. G got up, gave a look around and followed him. Since the primary diagnosis, G hadn't really thought about the severity of his injury. All he could focus on was the mission and keeping himself upright. Maybe this was his way out.

_**Later...**_

"This man must be hospitalised immediately, or Kirill I'm not responsible for the complications. He sustained a very serious head injury and there might, no I'm quite certain there is, haemorrhaging. His pupils aren't dilating, he's lost feeling in his extremities, his vague and his vision is blurred. He needs scans and possibly surgical intervention," explained the doctor rather flushed.

"That bad is it? Thank you Doctor Strauss. I'll make sure you're well looked after for your trouble," placated Kirill.

"No, no Kirill. You don't seem to understand. He needs assistance now. As a doctor I can't overlook this," said the doctor quite insistently.

"Oh yes you can. 610,380rubles should suffice," offered Kirill.

The doctor stood dumbfounded. Some people made that in a year. All he had to do was go and not breathe a word to anyone. He ashamedly nodded his head. "Good, Boris will take care of you. Thank you for your services, Doctor Strauss. Have a good day!" he finished.

After having so coldly and efficiently dismissed of the doctor, he went to the bedroom where G was still getting dressed. He knocked and G said, "Come in. So what's the diagnosis?" feigning ignorance. The doctor had discussed everything with him. This was G's way of seeing which way his cookie crumbled.

Kirill looked him straight in the eyes, "The doctor said you are suffering from malnutrition and chronic fatigue syndrome. Nothing that rest and good russian food will fix," and he smiled.

Oh the lies, the lies. G instantly knew this story ran so much deeper than he could imagine. G played it very cooly showing not a smidgen of surprise or maybe disappointment on his face and said, "Now that is good news!"

"Now before we feast we must talk business, just you and I. Come we'll go into the study," said Kirill and they both walked away.

In the sitting room Ivan asked, "So do you think the plan will go ahead tomorrow?"

Sasha lifted his head from the paper, "I can't see why not. We have Pyotr and the code, nobody knows what we're doing. It will be a complete surprise."

"Come on Ivan, no one even knows us. We were unknown nine years ago and we're even more unknown now. This will come as a complete shock to everyone and all the power will be ours for the taking," gloated Sergey.

"Are you sure the FSB hasn't been watching us?" asked Ivan, acting quite paranoid.

"I haven't noticed anything and my contacts would have advised me if that had been the case," said Sergey suspiciously, "Is there something you know that we don't?"

Ivan nervously shook his head, "No certainly not. You know me always worried and cautious."

_**In the Study...**_

"Please sit Pyotr," instructed Kirill. G didn't need to be asked as he flopped into the huge arm chair as Kirill sat next to him.

"Twelve years ago, Alexi and I had great plans to bring the western world to its knees. We planned very carefully and we collected a group of sympathisers including you to bring our plan to the forefront. However, fate dealt us another hand and Alexi and you were both taken from us. Now I have the monetary means to complete the plan and I have you," he said. Then he leant forward and whispered, "We are going to bring the west to their knees in the name of revolution and we will claim our rightful place, you and I, at the helm of the new Soviet Union."

G stared at him incredulously. What crap! A man who lives in a mansion worthy of Elvis Presley, would never want to resurrect the old communist ideals. He was the living embodiment of capitalism, and there would never be a 'you and I'. G thought that the lives of Sergey, Ivan and Sasha were probably expendable as well. But G was good and those thoughts didn't translate to his face. He looked at Kirill with awe and purpose, "Alexi would be so proud that you held true to the ideals," said G. Then Kirill got up as did G, shook his hand and pulled him into an embrace and said, "Tomorrow then comrade the world will be ours but tonight we eat and sleep."

All G could hope for was that his team was there waiting, ready to stop this madness and save him.

_**At NCIS:LA HQ**_

Hetty was feeling very pleased with herself. The monumental task of securing the illegal use of Navy Seals to mount a rescue on foreign soil was a great feat. She was hoping that the rescue operation would be completed before that came to light and then she'd be happy to bare the brunt of it all including her resignation.

However, the phone rang. "Hetty, it's John, John Porter," said the voice.

Hetty's heart sank...oh too soon. "Yes, John, Director of the Central Intelligence Agency, I know your voice. How are you and how is lovely Rosemary? Her peonies had blossomed beautifully this spring, she really must..." she tried to make small talk, but she got cut off.

"Hetty the stalling never works. We know, we know everything. Your team and the seals that you managed to recruit for illegal purposes will be stood down. They cannot enter foreign soil without compromising the the United States. It will be seen as a hostile act, a precursor to war, Hetty. What were you thinking?" said John.

"Our safety and that of the entire world is at stake if we don't stop what will happen in Vladivostok," entreated Hetty.

"Yes I am well aware of the situation and that the life of Special Agent Callen is at stake. Hetty I worked with Mr Callen, a very talented and brave agent, but this is bigger than his life. We need to tread lightly and carefully, not go in guns blazing," he finished.

A thought had crossed Hetty's mind. Why would they know about this whole situation? Were they aware from the start? From her abduction? Did they let that happen? Did they let all this happen? Hetty was doing her sums and two and two weren't adding up to four.

"Now tell me John, when did you become aware of this situation?" asked Hetty rather suspiciously.

"Don't be like this Hetty. You know how things work. It's all about the big picture. Don't take it personally," John tried to explain.

"How long?" forced Hetty.

"We've been keeping tabs on them since Mr Callen posed as Pyotr, then arrested. It's a joint US/Russian operation," conceded John, "I'm sorry Hetty."

Well Hetty couldn't say a word! She felt betrayed, she felt angry and so helpless. It was out of her league this time. She only had one thing to say, "I understand but you owe me for your despicable act of secrecy, let one of my agents Mr Sam Hanna ex-navy seal, join your operation. Let it be his directive to bring Mr Callen home. Mr Hanna won't allow Mr Callen to be collateral damage, like you boys at the CIA like to say. My boys need to return home ALIVE or else John, hell will have no fury like a woman scorned," and she slammed the phone. She needed to speak to Sam immediately.

Meanwhile Sam, Kensi and Mike were waiting at the Naval Airbase for their transport to the aircraft carrier in the Bering Sea when Sam's phone shrilled. He looked at the others, fished for it and answered it , "Hanna."

"Mr Hanna there have been developments. Miss Blye and Mr Renko need to return to base, you on the other hand will join the operation with the CIA," directed Hetty.

"What on earth has happened?" asked Sam.

"The operation has been compromised. The CIA know about the situation and they are currently on a surveillance joint operation with the FSB. It is their turf, Mr Hanna. But I managed to rope you in. Your directive will be the rescue and survival of Mr Callen. If it all goes pear shape you make sure, Mr Callen and yourself hightail it out of there. Do you understand?" said Hetty rather coldly.

"I understand Hetty...this just keeps getting better...how do they know about it?" asked Sam whilst the others were looking at him quizzically.

"They've been watching the Russian group for years and now that it's coming to the forefront they don't want any interference. If we go ahead, the Russians will see it as an act of aggression. It's an international matter. If the FSB weren't involved, things could be done differently, like we had planned," said Hetty.

"So they knew about the abduction?" asked Sam changing the subject angry at the lack of intel they had provided on Hetty's abduction.

"Yes," came the answer, flat and direct.

"Can you believe them? If we only knew a quarter of what they know we'd be laughing. I'll get G back, Hetty," said Sam.

"And bring yourself home as well Mr Hanna," finished Hetty.

The phone call ended. Sam turned to Kensi and Mike and explained the situation. They were shell-shocked. This thing was huge, bigger than they had ever imagined. It truly was out of their league. They said their farewells.

"Promise me that you'll be careful Sam and bring G home," said Kensi as she embraced him. Then Mike shook his hand and said, "Take care big fella and good luck." Then both agents got into their black SUV and sped off leaving Sam alone and with a terrible sinking feeling that things were going to get much worse before they'd get better. Then in the middle of his thoughts, he understood his uneasiness...

"Special Agent Hanna, good to see you again...pity about the circumstances," said the man clad in black extended his hand. Sam turned around and saw Trent Kort. The day was definitely getting worse.

Sam stared him down, "I ain't shaking your hand. You guys knew all along. You have no loyalty and honour. You let them take Hetty, Dom and now G, and after he saved your life in Sarajevo," accused Sam.

Trent held up his hands in form of surrender and said, "Now now...we do things differently at the CIA Agent Hanna, Callen would tell you that. He did things I'm sure he isn't proud of. But now we need to be civil and those decisions are way above my pay-check." Sam's words did hold a truth that even Trent couldn't deny and he continued, "I get it. I get your anger and your frustrations but we need to work together. This operation is hugely important. We both have a part to play. I've been briefed about your role and I will help you in anyway but if..." Sam cut him off.

"But if push comes to shove, the mission's success is priority, am I right?" continued Sam sarcastically.

Trent gave him a murderous look, "Yeah, that's it."

"Well I'll let you in on a little secret. I shove back pretty hard..." and he moved within a hair's whisker of Trent, glaring down at him, "nothing and no one will stand in the way of my directive, Special Agent Kort!" Sam spat out.

Trent nodded intimidated. "The jet is waiting," he managed to croak out and with that they left.

XXXXXXXXXXX


	10. Chapter 10

_Getting close to the end :(_

Chapter 10

The night had been rather uneventful for G. The bed had been comfortable and the sheets, 1000 thread Egyptian...very nice. Hetty was so rubbing off on him. He managed to get some rest but he wouldn't have called it sleep. He kept going through the motions of the situation he was going to face today. There were going to be so many variables. His head was pounding and the tingling that had been present in his left arm had gone, only to be replaced by numbness. He rubbed his eyes, but the blurred vision remained. This scared G. For the first time since this whole mess started, he was anxious and worried. He needed the full control of his body to be able to deal with what was going to go down. He just had to do his best. After all Sam and the team would be waiting for him. It was this idea that kept him going.

He heard footsteps at his door and then a knock, "Mr Roskov, Mr Tarasov is expecting you downstairs," said Boris.

"Thank you, Boris. Tell him I'll be down shortly," said G. Game on. He finished dressing and took one last look in the mirror. G was looking in but he didn't recognise the man looking back. He had been so many people but Pyotr had been the most demanding, and as it happened, the most dangerous. Today he was Pyotr, he had to think and act like him; no, he had to embody him completely. He nodded to himself and then headed towards the door when suddenly a searing pain shot through his head. He doubled over as his hands gripped the sides of his head. It pierced his defences and he fell to the carpeted floor, cringing into the foetal position, writhing and writhing. Tears started streaming down his cheeks. He couldn't go like this. Then as suddenly as the onset was, it went and it left his head pounding. G felt nauseous, threw up on the floor and just lay there for what seemed an eternity.

"What's keeping him Boris?" asked Kirill about to open the door.

"I don't know sir, he said he'd be down shortly," cowered Boris.

Then Kirill and Boris saw G lying deathly still with his eyes wide open. A sudden feeling of dread washed over Kirill, he ran over to G and screamed, "Pyotr...Pyotr..no,no,no,no, this can't be happening..."

Then G blinked once and then again.

"Pyotr...what's wrong? What happened?" asked Kirill whilst he and Boris hoisted him up.

G focussed on the faces in front of him and sighed...still stuck in this nightmare and still playing the role. "I'm OK...I think something I ate didn't agree with me or just maybe I drank too much. Not used to it. Just help me up I'll be fine," lied G.

He stood there whilst Kirill scrutinised him. G smiled and said, "Let's go. I'm anxious to start." Then he patted Kirill on the shoulder and quietly turned to Boris, "Sorry Boris if I scared you." No one had ever apologised to him before. He liked this Pyotr.

The men all gathered in the portico waiting for the limo to pull up. Kirill and Sergey were stoic, Sasha was excited and was rocking on the balls of his feet and Ivan was biting his fingernails...he was nervous. G was reciting the Declaration of Independence keeping himself focussed and present. Then he all got in the car and drove off.

_**On the Jet...**_

Most of the trip had been silent: Trent was too nervous to say anything and Sam too furious. They were heading to the CIA operation centre at the Vladivostok airport where they'd meet up with the rest of the FSB and CIA agents to be briefed. Sam knew that he had to play nice. G taught him that by playing nice he'd get away with murder. That's what he'd have to do, so he turned to Trent, "So how long?"

"Not long now, hour or so," replied Trent. "You know Agent Hanna, I'm not the bad guy," Sam scoffed, "I'm not really. My job is what it is. I do it sometimes begrudgingly because I love my country."

Sam turned to look at him for the first time and saw his candour. He was being truthful. Sam thought that quid pro quo was in order. So he asked, "So how do you and G know each other?"

"What, he really didn't tell you? I thought he would the first chance he got. Callen's fluent Russian got him seconded to the CIA many times, that is when he wasn't with the agency and we were partnered up, but there was one time..." and he trailed off. The two got into talking about G's quirks and his past. Everyone knew about the foster homes, "So he still hasn't found anything?" asked Trent.

"No," said Sam sadly.

"Does he talk about it?" asked Trent.

"Nope...keeps everything close to his chest...it's 'need to know only' with G," finished Sam and that finished the conversation.

_**A While Later...**_

"Gentlemen we are about to land. Please ensure that your seatbelts are on and your seats are upright, thank you," instructed the co-pilot.

"So this is it," said Sam looking at Trent.

Trent turned to face Sam and said, "Look...the negotiations on this deal are hanging by a thread. Don't say a word and don't do a thing until the time is right. If the deal goes south, no one will make it home." Sam understood. This wasn't Trent's arrogance speaking. He still wasn't sure if he liked the guy. This was a pure and simple warning and Sam was going to heed it.

They were met by a contingent, some FSB and some CIA. Greetings were exchanged. They moved into a disused hanger. It was already set up as a operations centre. They were all instructed to find a seat around a table, makeshift chairs were scattered around. Sam grabbed one and made sure he sat next to Trent.

Once seated a tall wiry man in his 50's spoke quietly but with authority in a southern american accent, "Good morning gentlemen, it's not often that Russia and America join ranks but this mission is of vital security importance for both our countries. We all know the situation. Our priority is the disarmament and destruction of the missiles. Let's not forget that gentlemen. No one gets to keep these toys. They're old and unstable. Now, our joint intel has just informed us that the PRRSU contingent has left their safe house on route to the missiles. Special Agent Callen is with them. During the intervention, we will endeavour to maintain and safeguard his safety yet maintain the illusion of his legend just in case things go sour. The guy needs an escape route. Now for the low down. Comrade Dmitri Titov will continue with the game plan." He motioned for the FSB Special Agent Titov to take over as he sat down and crossed his legs in annoyance.

The younger agent, muscularly tall with stark blond hair, nodded at the CIA operative and then addressed the others, "Thank you Special Agent Shelton. It will take the PRRSU an hour to reach the location. That will give us plenty of time to get into position and for the bomb squad to remove the nuclear warheads in the case of any mishaps." Saying that he took out a hand drawn map and showed the other operatives their positions, "Agents, these will be your positions. No one is to move unless given the order by myself or Special Agent Shelton. Here are you ear pieces," and another FSB agent distributed out.

Then he continued, "We want to keep casualties at a bare minimum. We want to bring these men into custody and make an example of them. We will let Special Agent Callen get close enough to enter the code and then we pounce."

Sam couldn't help himself. He knew G would never ever enter the code so he spoke up and Trent cringed, "Now look here, I know you think you have it all planned out but Special Agent Callen will not enter the code. He will die first."

Titov looked at Shelton then they both looked at Sam with the utmost disdain and Titov said, "That's what we're counting on...do you think we are dilettantes?" and smiled sardonically.

Sam looked around confused.

"You see Special Agent Hanna, we are familiar with Special Agent Callen's modus operandi. His refusal to enter the code will cause the diversion we need. These men are not in it for the 'cause'. There is no 'cause'. Their 'cause' died when Alexi did. They want control of the government and they want the money and the power that goes with it. They will not risk their lives, they will surrender to us," explained Titov.

"I just hope so," acquiesced Sam, then he asked, "and the missiles, what happens to them?"

"dl'a pol'zy nebes...are you Americans always so curious," fired an angry Titov, "you did not come here to second guess a mission that has been on going for the past 9 years. You are a guest on this mission, remember that!" Titov's eyes still glaring at Sam.

"Now now gentlemen...the enemy is out there not in here. Let's get moving, let's wrap it up. It's my daughter's birthday tomorrow and I'd like to be home for it," said Special Agent Bob Shelton. Then he quietly turned to Trent and whispered harshly, "Keep your man on a tight leash, am I clear?"

"Yes Sir," said Trent sheepishly. Then he gave Sam a hard stare. Sam knew he had spoken out of line but things had to be said and clarified. He didn't care; all he cared about was getting G and himself out of this nightmare.

_**At the Ocean Fortress...**_

It was all planned perfectly. Sam was amazed at the sheer scope of the place. The Ocean Fortress was an architectural marvel. They continued through corridors open to the public, posing as tourists then one by one they entered an area that led them into secret passages and rooms. On they went, guns drawn until they found the massive cavernous room. The missiles smiled at them. They were instructed to take their places and wait. Then Sam stumbled on something and looked terrified at Trent...

"Get them now...how much time before they arrive?" asked Titov

"GPS says 30 minutes," answered Special Agent Petrov.

"Organise them now!" yelled Titov

_**Meanwhile...**_

"So Pyotr, after all these years do you remember the code?" asked Kirill trying to be casual about it.

G raised his eyes and said, "I remember a lot of things from that time and yes the code is one of them. I will enter it for you Kirill but with one condition, that once my job is done, you are to let me go home, to Moscow."

Kirill was astonished to hear that as were the others and asked, "But why? This is as much your dream as it is ours. It would give you the opportunity to continue Alexi's dream."

G was ready to be open this game up. He knew that, Kirill being the smarter and more ambitious of the four, would eliminate the others and keep the spoils for himself. He needed to get himself out of the equation. So he explained, "I don't have long to live...the doctor told me everything. I will enter the code then I will go to Moscow and see my family for the last time. Will you deny a dying man his last wish?"

Sergey, Ivan and Sasha were deathly still. They had been blind-sided by G's admission. However, Kirill had not. He knew about his condition. His death was inevitable one way or another so he agreed. He extended his hand and met G's hand, "I give you my word, once it's finished you can go home." G was happy; so far so good. But still something didn't feel right.

The trip was over. It seemed like they had been travelling for what seemed ages. He got out. His head spun and he tried to hold onto the side of the car, but his arm wouldn't obey and he stumbled only to be caught by Ivan. "Thank you, I think its getting worse faster than what I thought," said G. Ivan smiled sadly.

With his eyesight completely blurry and only seeing shadows, he followed them in the Ocean Fortress. He found it hard to walk, his coordination was shot. All he wanted to do was lay down and close his eyes, but he knew he had to go on. The team would be waiting for him. They reached the missiles' room. Kirill stopped and let the others in, but before G went in Kirill shot out his arm and stopped him, closed and bolted the large metal door, locking themselves out. He took out a remote control device, looked at G and pressed it. This took G by surprise. He wasn't present and accounted for. His instincts were all over the place. What was Kirill doing? He hadn't foreseen this!

Kirill looked through the port hole window in the door and saw Ivan, Sergey and Sasha, grabbing their throats, he was gassing these men. Oh God.. and his team...Kensi...Mike...Sammmmm! Kirill saw G tensed up and said, "It had to be done. They died quickly. No pain. The beauty of this experimental gas is that it dissipates within 10 minutes and then it's very safe for us to enter," Still he noticed that G had not changed expression, "Come now Pyotr...all's fair in love and war. They would not have been able to cope with the fallout. I was being kind, and you Pyotr don't worry. Your death will not be at my hands. I gave you my word."

G didn't know how to react. He wasn't expecting this. He was devastated and confused. He led his team to their death. He was responsible...he alone. There was one last thing to do and that was to enter the code...with the extra 4 digits...

xxxxxxxxxxx

_arghhhhhh!_

dl'a pol'zy nebes means "for heaven's sake"


	11. Chapter 11

_Nearly the end..._

Chapter 11

Feeling emotional numbness, G stood still. Kirill kept vigil on his watch. "15 minutes that should be enough time plus ventilation is good in there," pointing to the open ceiling some 200m high. "Let's go Pyotr!" Kirill said as he unbolted the door and swung it open.

It was a huge open space. The walls were part of the underground rock face. There was furniture strewn all over the place, relics from the 60s, a control panel which preceded a massive glass wall, no doubt lined with blast resistant glazing and an opening in the ceiling. It was an impressive place. When G walked in, there was no smell, no odour. Kirill smiled. He walked over to the three dead men, kicked each one, each one dead. Then he turned to Pyotr and entreated, "Come Pyotr our destiny awaits."

G looked at Kirill, "You don't know the half of it," G said with a sickening and wicked smirk on his face. This unnerved Kirill. Could G be up to something? But dismissed the idea. Why would he?

G then looked around expecting to see his dead team members. He couldn't see anyone. If they had received his message, they 'd be here and they'd be dead. If they hadn't received his message, he'd die anyway. So he only had one option left. G mustered all his strength and moved towards the control panel. He looked at Kirill still wearing his Pyotr mask, but behind the mask was a face constricted with hatred, a loathing and a hatred G had never felt before. He never had a family. He had never loved. The team was his family and now they were lost to him and it was all his fault.

"Come on Pyotr...this is it. Once it's done we can all move on with our lives. Some lives greater than others, huh," said Kirill with the arrogance of a megalomaniac, chuckling to himself.

"Great lives are measured by what one gives to his fellow man, not by what one takes, Kirill," said G.

"Yes, yes fine words Pyotr...I can assure you once I have taken all I can, I will give _something _back ," Kirill said in a condescending way, tilting his head to indicate understanding.

G recognised the double entente and decided to pursue the lead, "Was it always about you Kirill? Even when Alexi was alive? Was this always your plan?" asked G, trying to stall but also trying to understand the rationality behind Kirill's lunacy.

Kirill looked at G and he could see that G had seen through his facade, so he decided to come clean. After all, G wouldn't be able to stop him now. "When Alexi came into my life I was a young and idealistic student. I mourned the loss of the old regime and its ideals. I also mourned the greatness and the respect the Soviet had lost to its poorer cousins. We became the laughing stock of the global community. But as I got older, maybe not wiser but certainly more practical, I began to realise that the old regime could never be resurrected. So I felt a need to fend for myself and change my priorities. I'd use the most powerful weapon there is...capitalism and to do that I needed power and money and that is where you and the missiles came into the plan. So to answer your question, no it wasn't always my plan but it is now and I will see it through at whatever the cost," he glared at G. "Now please, enter the code," he asked quite forcefully.

"And if I refuse?" asked G, playing the game.

"I won't achieve anything by threatening to kill you, so I could torture you or better yet have my men in Moscow pay a visit to your family," he replied with a look of contempt.

G nodded. Although there was no family in Moscow he had to keep up the pretence and he moved measuredly to the control panel, "That won't be necessary."

"I'm glad we understand each other, comrade," finished Kirill.

With one last look around and then at Kirill, G's hand moved to the keyboard, numbers and letters blurring into each other but he managed...

...T-3-0-Z

The out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement and heard Kirill's breathing quicken.

...7-R-0-7

Now a rustling sound. Kirill was so focussed on the keyboard everything else was obsolete. His mania taking over.

...A-8-6-6

Again he saw movement in the shadows but he was convinced it was his current mental and physical state playing tricks on him.

...8-6-T-Y

The 16 digit code had been entered and the control panel sprang to life. The deep guttural rumbling of the missiles echoed throughout the space. Kirill was like a man possessed. He moved closer towards the launching sight pressing his hands against the glass, he yelled, "Oh come my children you have waited too long to fulfil your destiny. Fly and destroy! Bring them to their knees so I can pick up the pieces and rule the economic world!"

G couldn't believe the extent of Kirill's madness. So now the time had come. Kirill was distracted enough for him to continue. G's hand resumed its place on the keyboard. He took a deep breath, thought about all the questions about his past that would never be answered. Then his thoughts wandered to all the people that had left a mark in his heart. This was for them and he entered 4 more digits...

….S-1-5-D...

In that moment Kirill turned around to catch the last digit being pressed, but in his mania the realisation of what G had done hadn't registered. Then the sounds and the lights changed. The room became immersed in red strobing lights and a loud beeping resonated throughout the space in a syncopated rhythm. Then a smile spread over G's face as he nodded. Kirill suddenly realised what G had done. He threw back his head and his arms, extending his arms backwards and screamed...no! In three enormous strides he was next to G, he pushed him violently and G fell. Then he glared at the control panel. The red button was depressed and its light flashing.

Meanwhile relishing in his victory, the pain in G's head was becoming unbearable and he felt wetness in his ear. He brought his hand up, touched his ear and saw blood. Without any time to wallow in self-pity, he was grabbed and lifted by his shoulders then Kirill shook him, "What have you done, Pyotr? What have you done? Why would you do this and betray me like this, like a common criminal?"

G remained calm, shoved Kirill's arms away and said, "It was easy to betray someone who has no honour and no integrity. My name is not Pyotr and I am not a Russian citizen. My name is Callen. I am an agent for NCIS. Ten years ago I went undercover for the CIA to thwart Alexi's plan, arrest the PRRSU and recover the stolen missiles. When Alexi died I thought it was all over, apparently it wasn't, so I must finish it now...forever!"

Kirill's face went white with horror. He kept shaking his head like someone caught in a nightmare, then the anger surfaced and out came his gun. He pointed it at G and yelled, "You running dog of capitalism, you befriended us only to betray us. You were like a brother to me...Alexi and I loved you and trusted you..." Then in that moment all hell broke lose.

All of a sudden a roar erupted from everywhere around the room, "Stand down Kirill...stand down," shouted Titov. G stumbled back. Another searing pain shot through his head. This one too, sending him crashing to the floor.

Kirill found himself surrounded. He had no choice. The great Kirill was not going to be captured, he would not go to jail; he would rather die. "Oh my dear comrade...it's too late. The sequence has been initiated. Shoot me if you will, but it will not stop them," Kirill said laughing whilst putting down his gun. Then seeing that G was incapacitated he continued hoping to keep them in the space long enough for the missiles to self-destruct and kill them all, " I surrender!" If he was going to die, so would they.

Sam had pre-empted the surrender and had started running towards G. He ran so hard he had to slide into G to stop. Then he grabbed G by the shoulders and shouted, "G...G...come on man, it's me, it's Sam. We need to get you out, come on."

The searing pain had begun to dull, he managed to open his eyes and slurred out his words, "Sam...Sam you...'re alive...the gas?"

Sam couldn't believe the state of his partner and friend, he became overwhelmed, he just couldn't keep it together, "We discovered the cannisters on the way in. The gas didn't kill us but it knocked us out for a while. Slowly one by one we came to, just in time to see you activate the missiles G...how could you?"

G tried to pull himself up and leaned heavily on Sam. Then Sam noticed a blood stain on his hand, looked at the side of G's head and there was blood staining the inside of his ear, making a trail down to his neck. He was waning but he managed to get out, "Not acti...vat...ed but...self- des...truct...15 mins...Kirill...knows...trying...to ...stall..."

Sam turned to the others, and screamed whilst trying to get G to stand, "Get out...everyone out...they're programmed for self-destruct...get out 10 mins!"

"NOOOOOO!" screamed Kirill as he pulled out another gun, but in a split second dozens of bullets rammed into Kirill's body from all directions. His body jerked back and forth until he lay a bloody mess on the ground. G looked at Kirill; such a brilliant man and such a waste.

Then Sam turned to G, "Man we need to get out, come on, can you stand?"

"Legs...no feeling," whispered G then closed his eyes and became limp. Again...like 8 months ago. His best friend and partner in his arms, unconscious. All he felt like doing was sitting and cradling his friend. He had saved the world, quietly and selflessly. He had overcome pain, exhaustion and betrayal...alone without his team. As he held him, he thought to himself, the G stands for generous and great, gentle and gallant...that is G.

Suddenly he heard a voice and someone grabbing G, "Sam, snap out of it. Come on I'll help you. Let's get out of this mess!"

TRENT!

The agents scrambled, enemies helping each other out of the death hole. They ran and ran, through doorways and narrow corridors. The place was being evacuated. They kept running and just as they cleared the main entrance, a huge tremor struck their bodies, the land shook, dust blew from everywhere. Some debris floated in the air and some pelted down. They all dived for cover, civilians and agents. Then it was over.

The paramedics were all over the civilians whilst the special medivac units swarmed over the agents. Trent yelled, "Over here...over here!" Sam was covered in cuts and bruises, dust and debris from having sheltered G. The doctor started to grab Sam but he protested, "No, not me...it's G...severe head trauma." The doctor and the paramedic pushed Sam away and started on G. All Sam could do was look on.

Then Trent approached and said, "Sam, he'll make it. G always makes it. The guy's tougher than a fighting dog. He goes lone wolf and brings down a madman and saves the world. There'll be a medal in it for him." Sam nodded.

Suddenly he heard the Doctor yell to the paramedic, "It's a snatch and grab..let's go, let's go," . He was loaded into the ambulance before Sam had a chance to ask anything and whisked away. Trent noticed Sam's agitation and said, "It's OK Sam...the medical unit is at our HQ, it's the best in the world...come on...let's get cleaned up and we'll go."

Sam was in shock. Everything that had happened since arriving in Vladivostok seemed surreal. He heard Trent talking to him and leading him to the car but his voice seemed so far away. He just couldn't respond nor interact. Too much had gone down, too much had happened and he felt this was it, the end of the road for G and himself. He found himself sitting in the back of an agent's car with Trent with tears streaming down his face.

xxxxxxxxxxx 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As Sam's car pulled away, he turned to see the destruction he was leaving behind. But then again imagine the destruction if the missiles had been launched. He thanked God for small mercies. He felt Trent's eyes on him and turned to face him. Trent wanted to say something. He opened his mouth but decided to stop and gave Sam a knowing look. Anything he'd say would be redundant. But to his surprise Sam said, "Thanks...if you hadn't helped out with G, I don't know what would have happened."

Trent said, "No need to thank me for anything. Although G and I have had differences in the past, I consider him a friend. You don't make many in our profession." He stopped, and then continued sullenly, "You know I didn't like you in the beginning," Sam scoffed and smiled, which made Trent smile too, "Yeah yeah...I'm sure the feeling is mutual, but now I can see why G has stuck with you for three years. You're a good man Sam Hanna and a damn good agent. It's been an honour."

Sam was touched and said, "Yeah, thanks. I guess I can say the same about you."

_**At CIA HQ...**_

The black SUV drove into an underground car park of a disused warehouse. It was dim and dirty. Trent led the way to a lift. He pulled out his ID card and swiped it. Then a metal plate sprang from the wall. Trent placed his hand on the plate which then illuminated and asked for his name. "Trent Kort, Special Agent 623," he said. "Voice recognition activated. Please proceed," the robotic voice said.

Cloak and dagger...Sam was liking this but his thoughts kept wandering back to G. The driver, Sam and Trent entered the lift, Trent pressed buttons and the lift started its way down. The sudden misjudgement of direction threw Sam off balance. Trent noticed it and chuckled, "People always think its going up!" Sam gave him an annoyed look.

The trip was short. The doors opened The driver alighted first and then Trent extended his arm, "After you Special Agent Hanna.." Sam thought their digs were state-of-the-art, but this, this place was incredible. The place was clinical with mind-blowing hardware. The people were all dressed identically; black and white. It was quiet yet he could hear a low hum. Sam stepped out and felt like Alice in Wonderland and stared out. Trent followed him then tapped him on the shoulder and said, "This way. We'll go to the agents quarters, we'll clean up, get some clean clothes and then we'll go up to the Medivac Unit."

"Ok," was all Sam could utter. But then he remembered...Hetty. "Listen Trent I need to get in contact with my boss and fill her in on what went down," he said.

"Look I'm sure Shelton would've contacted Porter and he would've probably contacted Miss Lange," explained Trent.

"Yeah that's all good, chain of command thing and all, but Hetty would like to hear it from me and I need to speak with her," said Sam with the 'don't mess with me' tone.

"OK...get changed. I'll go and organise it," said Trent.

Sam showered. He washed off the dust and dirt. He dried himself, got dressed and was confronted with a beautiful african-american agent. " Special Agent Hanna?" she asked.

"Hello...yes," he said rather rattled.

She noticed his discomfort and said, "I'm Special Agent Tanya Norris. Special Agent Kort has asked me to provide a link to NCIS LA for you. It's ready. Please follow me."

Sam had no qualms about following her. They reached a terminal with a video link. "All you have to do is press call and end when you're finished. I'll leave you to it. Before I go just to let you know everything here is monitored," said explained and then left.

Sam looked after her, then turned to the communication device and pressed call. Suddenly NCIS operations centre came into view. The team was all there, and at the forefront was Hetty. Seeing her brought up so many emotions but he kept them subdued. Hetty's reaction was priceless. Her face beamed as did those of Kensi, Dom, Nate, Eric and Mike, "Oh...Mr Hanna..you are safe. St Michael did hear my prayers. How did it go? How's Mr Callen?" she asked.

Sam didn't really know what to say but answered Hetty with a calm and heavy voice, "I can't say too much over the video link...but everything was diffused. G made it out. He's in the medivac unit. I don't know how he is yet," and he saw their faces drop, "but I'm going there now to find out. After the place blew it was just mayhem and..."

"That's fine Mr Hanna...that's fine. I'm sure I speak for everyone here but we are very glad you are safe. Go see to Mr Callen and keep us in the loop. I'm sure I'll be getting a courtesy call from Porter. Take care Mr Hanna," said Hetty. The team saw Sam nod and terminate the call. He so wanted to get back home. Then Trent appeared behind him, "You ready?" Sam said "Yeah let's go!"

_**At the Medivac Unit**_

The two agents came out of the lift into a reception area. Sam followed Trent as he approached a young man at the front desk and said, "Hey Jared."

" Special Agent Kort, been awhile. How've you been?" asked Jared.

"Better I suppose. A friend of mine Special Agent Callen was brought in a while ago. This is Special Agent Hanna, we'd like to know how he is?" asked Trent.

"A few people were brought in today...big things going on all over the place, but yeah I heard the doctor's talking about Special Agent Callen. He's in theatre but I can get Doctor Chan to talk to you. She was attending when he was brought in. I'll call her," said Jared.

"Ok...that sounds good," said Sam. Jared nodded.

Jared paged Doctor Chan. Trent and Sam moved over to the chairs and sat down. Within minutes she appeared, she spoke to Jared and then walked over to Trent and Sam. "Hello Trent," she said.

"Hey Lauren," answered Trent. Sam noticed a thing between them. "This is Special Agent Hanna. We were wondering if your can give us any information on Special Agent Callen?"

She looked at Sam and said, "He's your partner right?" Sam nodded. "I was on duty when they brought him in. I won't lie to you, Special Agent Hanna. He was in bad shape. They found severe haemorrhaging which was putting pressure on his brain. They've gone in to stop the haemorrhaging and relieve the pressure but they're not sure of the extent of the damage. That can only be established during the invasive surgery. I'm sorry...I wish I could be of more help."

Sam was hoping for more but deep down he knew she wouldn't be able to tell them much, "Thank you...I appreciate everything you did for G. How long will the surgery go for?"

She felt his pain and she acknowledged, "All part of the job...surgery times can vary. It really will depend on the extent of the damage but as soon as I know something, I will keep you up-to-date." Then she left.

Sam's eyes followed her and then Trent noticing Sam's interest, pulled him back to reality, "Come on...there's a more comfortable waiting room round the corner...I'll get some coffee," suggested Trent. But Sam replied, "Tea for me." Trent raised his eyebrows, "O...K."

_**Hours Later...**_

Time seemed like it had stood still. Exhaustion had taken over and Sam had fallen asleep. Trent instead was awake and was keeping vigil. Deep in his thoughts, he was startled by the arrival of Dr Chan and Professor Jacobs footsteps coming down the hall. At the sight of them he nudged Sam. Sam woke, looked at Trent and saw the doctors approaching. He glanced at his watch...6 hours. They both stood up, stiff and sore. Dr Chan spoke first, " Special Agent Hanna and Special Agent Kort this is Professor Jacobs, neuron-brain surgeon who operated on Special Agent Callen." Both agents nodded but Sam spoke first with so much trepidation, "Pleased to me you Sir, so how is he?"

"Agents...it never fails to surprise me the amount of damage you all are willing to do to yourselves for our safety. We found Special Agent Callen's injury quite perplexing. The damage done was not recent yet it should've killed him at least 12 hours ago. We can't explain that because the swelling was quite severe. We have stopped the haemorrhaging and started to relieve the pressure by performing a craniotomy. We have inserted a shunt to drain excessive blood and fluid. At this stage we can't give you a prognosis nor comment on any permanent damage only to say it's a miracle he's still alive. It all depends on the state of the swelling. The sooner it starts to reduce and the sooner he wakes, the faster his recovery will be, or so we hope. So now it's a waiting game. I am sorry, Special Agent Hanna. We did our best," said Professor Jacobs quite earnestly.

Sam couldn't believe his ears and stood there speechless. Trent expecting Sam to say something, stood still himself. Noticing the pregnant pause, he said, "Um...Thank you Professor Jacobs...sorry about Special Agent Hanna. It's come as quite of a shock. Would it possible to see him?"

Professor Jacobs continued looking at Sam while he spoke, "Once he's out of recovery, you can see him and sit with him. Sorry again gentlemen. Wish I had better news." Then left.

Dr Chan walked over to Sam and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Special Agent Hanna...this is a world class facility. Special Agent Callen will have the very best of care, I can assure you of that." Then she looked deeper into his eyes, "Come I'll take you to his room. You can wait there for him."

Sam looked at her then at Trent, "You go ahead Sam, I've got some things to tie up and some reports to write. I'll come by later."

"OK, " said Sam and he left Trent as he followed Dr Chan. The corridor was long and aesthetically sterile. It didn't feel or smell like a hospital rather like a 5-star hotel. They arrived at the ICU room and Dr Chan said, "This is it. They'll bring him in when he has stabilised." Sam looked blankly into the room. She could see he was hesitant in entering. So she entered first and sat on one of the sky blue armchairs. Sam followed her lead and sat in the armchair adjacent to hers. She could see he didn't want to be alone. Her day had finished so she decided to stay with this gentle giant. As they sat Dr Chan spoke to Sam, "So Special Agent Hanna , you're not CIA?"

Sam smiled at her. She had a very calming presence about her. He felt quite at ease around her and he felt he could talk to her, "You can call me Sam, and no, I'm not CIA. I was a navy SEAL before I joined NCIS and you?"

"You can call me Lauren. I was recruited during my medical residency and yes I am CIA but always open to options. This life is hard and I can't see myself doing this for much longer. I think I want a family, you know, settle down and enjoy the quite life for a while. But enough about me, so Special Agent Callen...he's a bit of a legend at the CIA. Mystery man...no past, no family and extremely talented at his job and he's your partner. How long have you two been together?"

Sam responded, "Over three but it seems like ten," then laughed.

"I heard he was very difficult to work with," said Lauren.

"Not difficult, just demanding. You know he works things out in his head and plans things out and expects you to know without him telling you. Then gets frustrated when you don't catch on and well... that's G," he smiled.

"That's better! A smile! I know things look bleak now but the strength he displayed overcoming pain, physical obstacles and fatigue just to see the plan through says a lot about his character. Special Agent Callen has an incredible will and he will fight. You need to overcome your despondency and pity. You need to be there for your partner and guide him through the darkness back home to the people who care about him. This will be your mission Sam. You can't let him down," Lauren pleaded.

Sam, so overcome by her words and his memories, opened up to her, "Oh I know what to do Lauren. You see 8 months ago, G and I were in the same position. He lay critical on a hospital bed and I was by his side. We were lucky then. I'm just not so sure now..."

"Well Sam, I'll speak frankly. You are Special Agent Callen's hope. As you speak to him, he will hear you. He will hear your fear, your desertion of him and he will lose hope. You need to be positive, you need to make sure that your words are true and paved with hope and sincerity," said Dr Chan.

He looked at her squarely in her eyes which were a golden amber, and said, "You're right...I know you're right and I know what to do."

But his words lacked the conviction she needed to hear, so she sat forward and said quietly, "I will not let you go through this alone. I will be here for you."

Sam looked at her and felt so very grateful then said, "Thanks...what kind of doctor are you?"

She smiled, "The one who helps people in need."

Then they locked eyes. The look lingered for a minute before the doors swung open. Sam and Lauren both stood up and Sam looked anxious. Then they carefully but skilfully manoeuvred G's bed into place. The first things he saw was the bandage that covered most of the left side of his head, then the nasal cannula and a heart monitor. But he looked peaceful. He didn't look as sick as Professor Jacobs had said and certainly nothing like last time. He looked as if he was sleeping. The nurses left and nodded to Sam and Lauren. Sam stood staring at G. Lauren walked up to him, placed her hand on his shoulder and said, "Tell him everything. Tell him you're here and tell him that the team back home misses him. I'll be back later." Lauren left but through the door's window, she saw Sam pull up a chair and sit next to G's bed. He'd be just fine.

xxxxxxxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

This operation had brought them so far. Who'd think that in a matter of days they'd gone from the american backwater to CIA HQ in Vladivostok? So much had happened. But that was the nature of their job, heck that was the nature of being G's partner. Sam looked over to G who was unnaturally still. He looked pale but uncustomarily serene. The heart monitor beeped steadily and his chest rose and fell in a natural rhythm. He found himself staring wanting so badly for G to wake up and end this nightmare. He wanted to go home and take G with him like he had promised. He would, it was just a matter of time.

"Hey G...here we are again. Now I need to fill you in on a lot of things that went down. Now let's start from the beginning..." Sam nestled into his long narrative of what his role had been since arriving in Vladivostok. "So that's it. Everyone is fine, everyone made it out...you too man, you too. Now we need you to wake so we can finish the report and go home. Everyone's anxious to see you and even though she's not showing it, Hetty has been beside herself. We need something positive, man!" There was no change. So he leaned back and let the adrenaline rush out of his body. He started to breathe deeply and slowly his body succumbed to sleep.

_**On the other side of the world...**_

"Leon, I gather you've heard?" Hetty asked quite coldly over the phone.

"Yes, I've just finished talking to John. I'm glad everything worked out in the end Hetty. I would like to speak to you face to face and well...apologise for the way things were handled, for my inadequacies and the lack of communication between departments," said Leon.

"No, that won't be necessary and for things working out, well Mr Callen and Mr Hanna are not home yet. So don't go counting your eggs...You see Leon, in this job we are all expendable, some more than others. It was very naïve of me to think otherwise," said Hetty matter-of-factly, "But I do have a favour to ask."

"Anything anything at all...ask away. I feel I have a lot to amend for," said Leon.

Hetty ignored the last remark but continued, "I need to fly to Vladivostok. I need to see Mr Hanna and Mr Callen but with my 2 top agents out I need someone to run the show here. How soon can you be here?" Hetty knew he wouldn't deny her.

"The time it takes me to fly down. Get yourself ready for Vladivostok. When you get there, let me know how Agent Callen is doing," said Leon.

"I will if I have the time...let's hope it's good news," finished Hetty. She hung up the phone and started organising the paperwork and all the bits and pieces she needed to take with her. Nate was looking at her from the top level. He noticed the worry lines creeping on Hetty's face. He was noticing the shaking in her hands and the pursed lips. He decided it was time to talk with Hetty. He walked down the stairs and made his way over. He leaned on the wooden pole and knocked. Hetty looked up surprised he managed to get so close without her noticing him. He smiled and she stopped her activity, "Yes Mr Getz, can I help you?" she said quite abruptly.

Nate was taken aback. This was going to be harder than he thought. He straightened up and moved closer and asked, "Hetty, it's been a hard week on us all..."

She replied, "To say the least!"

"Yes well, I've been watching and I think you need to talk to someone," said Nate with empathy. Hetty nodded and sat down.

"Mr Getz, you are quite right. It's been a hell of a week and the team has had to deal with so much emotional upheaval. I've had to deal with a lot of emotional upheaval. There are many things I need to internalise and come to terms with on my own. So Mr Getz get out of my head. I appreciate your concern and I dearly thank you for it, but right now I need to be in Vladivostok. I need to be with my boys. Once I see them with my own eyes, I will start to come to terms with everything and I will call on you. But right now this Pandora's box cannot be opened," Hetty explained finished off with a small smile and continued, "just make sure the rest of the team is looked after. You are our Rock of Gibraltar."

Nate wasn't completely happy with the outcome of the conversation, but he appreciated what Hetty was saying and feeling. He'd do as she asked. He'd look after the team and wait for the time Hetty would be ready. He nodded at Hetty. She smiled back and nodded, "Now let me get organised...my flight leaves in under an hour...oh and thank you Mr Getz." Nate left and Hetty completed her packing. She grabbed her handbag and her overnight bag she always kept in her office and started to walk away when her phone rang. She wanted to leave it but she notice the extension and her face darkened. What on earth! She needed to take it. She place her overnight bag down and picked up the receiver, "Miss Lange," the voice said.

"Yes," she replied. Having finished the call, she left with such a heavy heart.

_**Back at CIA HQ...**_

While Sam was sleeping like a baby, Lauren came in to check on G. She stopped and stood staring at Sam...a family yeah..settle down...Then she noticed Sam starting to stir, "Well hello Sleeping Beauty...feeling better?" she asked.

Sam focussed on Lauren. He rubbed his eyes and looked at her and then at G, "He's OK?"

"There's no change. Special Agent Callen is doing as well as can be expected. But I'm concerned about you," she said sweetly.

Sam relaxed and smiled, "Thanks...but I'm good. That sleep was just what I needed although I'm feeling hungry, do you know where I can grab a bite to eat?"

"Sure, come on I'll take you downstairs," she replied.

Sam got up, moved over to G and grabbed his hand, "Hey G, just grabbing something to eat man, I'll be back soon. Don't go anywhere!" and he laughed. Then he and Lauren left. She took him down to the Mess Hall.

Meanwhile the patter of little feet were heard down the corridor leading to G's room, she opened the door and was struck dumbfounded. It was deja-vu all over again. She quietly closed the door and went over to G. He looked so much younger than his years and so fragile. He didn't resemble the trained-to-kill professional he was who had a reputation that preceded him everywhere. She placed her small hands on his right one, leaned over and gave him a peck on his forehead, then said, "Oh Mr Callen...I never get used to seeing you like this. Your father would...," she had said too much. She looked around and fortunately there was no one to hear her. If Mr Callen knew...well he didn't for now. Then she continued more composed, " The doctors seem to think that you should be waking soon. Based on the fact that I came all this way to see you and you know I can't leave the mice alone at home to play for too long. Now I'm here, I will fill you in on everything and remind you that you are indispensable at NCIS, indispensable to me." Hetty made herself comfortable on the chair and started talking, and talking and talking.

G was struggling with his memories and with his thoughts. Regrets plagued him and deaths haunted him. Even when sleep was artificial the nightmares still came. Images of his childhood, his sister. He tried desperately to see the face of the woman and the man in his dreams, but they were just shadows. Then his thoughts kept drifting to the team at NCIS...he remembered seeing Sam before he passed out. So Sam was OK but what about the rest. Then he remembered hearing Sam's voice talking and talking. Then his thoughts drifted some more and through all the surreal haze and noise he started to focus on a sound, a voice he thought that sounded a lot like Hetty's. Hetty...where was Hetty? He started to be drawn in on what she was saying...something like, the team was OK...missing you...need to get better...get home. Hetty was wherever he was...where was he? Then mental exhaustion took over and the noises ceased.

Lauren made sure Sam was fed. She had never seen anyone eat so much. He looked chirpier and more alert. She had enjoyed his company. He had spoken about G the whole time. She was intrigued by Sam's loyalty to and affection for G. She asked questions and he answered them often reminiscing on events that he recalled with nostalgia. But now she had to get home, "So have you had your fill?"

"Are you saying I eat too much?" asked Sam with a mouthful of lemon meringue pie.

"You know I haven't seen anyone eat as much as you before...apart for a documentary on 'The Life and Times of Sumo Wrestlers," she said breaking into a laugh.

"Oh that's funny...ha, ha, ha..I hadn't eaten in 2 days and I'm a growing boy," he said with a mischievous grin.

"Special Agent Hanna you are a funny guy. Look I need to get home and catch up on some sleep. The nurses have prepared a bed for you in Special Agent Callen's room until you decide whether you're going or staying," she rose out of her chair and Sam rose immediately after her, "oh sit down! No need for those acts of chivalry here. I'll see you tomorrow." So Lauren left.

Sam finished off the pie and coffee, then decided it was time to go back and see G and get some more sleep. Tomorrow he'd ring Hetty and see if he could get some extended leave. The Mess Hall and the whole of HQ was fairly empty by the time he decided to go back up. The corridors were now dimly lit and extremely quiet, however the closer he got to G's room, the louder talking became. Was G awake? He quicken his pace until he got to outside the door, he opened it and to his surprise...

"Well hello Mr Hanna! Come, come and sit down I was telling Mr Callen all about Nepal," said Hetty smiling but looking ever so tired.

"Hetty...you're here. Why didn't you tell me you were arriving?" he said as he went over to sit next to her.

"Oh you know me, I like to do things quietly. You look well...rested and fed I see," she said as she motioned for Sam to remove some meringue from his chin. Sam laughed.

"Yeah..yeah. The food's good here. You eaten?" asked Sam.

"Oh I'm fine. He looks good," she said patting G on his hand. "I read his medical file and the tests all seem promising. It's hard seeing him like this again. One thinks one gets over it, but one never does."

Sam picked up on her sadness and said, "I know. It never gets easier. Anyway what's our plan? I'd like to stay here until he wakes or at least until he can be moved to the States...I've got some holidays owing."

Hetty looked at Sam and said, "No need to cash in your holidays Mr Hanna...you're still on assignment. You haven't brought him home yet, have you? We will both stay until as you said, he wakes or he's stable enough to take home. Now I'm exhausted. I think I've talked his ear off and I need sleep. Goodnight Mr Hanna," then turning to G, "and goodnight to you Mr Callen."

Sam's eyes followed her out the door. He looked over at G, then at the bed that the nurses had made for him. "So G, didya hear that...Hetty's gonna stay until you wake man. Me and Hetty until you wake...I love her but hurry up...I don't know how much I can take." Then he sat on the bed, bounced up and down a few times, snuggled in and in minutes he was snoring.

Days passed and Hetty and Sam took turns at G's bedside.

Day 5 they decided on a video link back to LA...When the image went through, they were all taken aback at how different Callen looked so thin, so young but mostly how deathly still he was. But the video link was meant to help G.

"Hey Callen it's Kensi. Missing you heaps so get better soon," said Kensi.

"Missing you man," yelled Mike.

"I need to thank you in person Callen. Get well soon," said Dom.

(Whistle) "Are you missing it? Come home soon Callen," said Eric

"We're all well and waiting for your return Callen...get well soon," said Nate.

Hetty finished the call instructing all her agents to behave. This had been a good idea. She was happy to have seen they as well.

Day 9 the nurse came in to remove the bandage and the dressing, "You're going to have a scar that makes girls go crazy Agent Callen. There you go, all done. Now the nurses have been talking about those blue eyes of yours, how about you open them and let me have a peak...or maybe some other time." She continued to talk and Sam just sat looking.

Day 14. Hetty and Sam were in G's room when Professor Jacobs walked in, "Oh hello Miss Lange and Special Agent Hanna, how are we this morning?" Sam nodded and Hetty spoke up, "You're in a fairly good mood today."

"Yes and I have reason to be. The latest test results have come in and our boy here is doing extremely well, so much better than we would've ever hoped. I wouldn't be surprised if in the next day or two he wakes," said Professor Jacobs whilst checking G's vitals and the wound.

Day 22 at 5pm...Sam and Hetty were returning from an early dinner and talking, "You know what scares me the most Hetty?" said Sam.

"What's that Mr Hanna?" asked Hetty.

"That once he wakes, he's gonna start blaming himself for what went down especially for your abduction. That'll be the hardest thing for G to overcome," he said.

"Yes...yes I agree. He does bear a lot of guilt even when things are out of his control," said Hetty. Then all of a sudden they heard screaming and yelling. Suddenly Sam starts to sprint, flings open the door and sees a nurse and Lauren trying to restrain G who is hysterical. Then Lauren yells at Sam, "A little help would be good!" While her hands are free, she injects something into G's IV. He slowly starts to calm. Lauren checks his eyes for any responsiveness but there's none.

"What was that?" asked Sam panting.

"Oh sometimes when there's been psychological/ emotional trauma, the patients wake up in a dream-like state, they're confused, they're someone or someplace else. It 's not unusual. But not that common either. So if you don't mind I might just stay and keep an eye on him," said Lauren.

Finally Hetty caught up. "Mr Hanna what happened?" asked Hetty anxiously. Sam filled her in. "Fine then, since you have company I'll retire. Call me if there is any change. Goodnight Dr Chan," and she left.

The night was uneventful. Sam and Lauren had fallen asleep. When early morning came, Sam heard a pained groan, "Sam...Sam?" Sam leapt to his feet and was by G's bedside. "Hey...man...G...I'm here," said Sam looking fretfully at his friend. G stared at Sam then a look of recognition flashed across his face and said, "My head hurts." Well that sent Sam spiralling...he laughed and laughed, "No kidding!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hope brought in the new day. G was awake and Sam right next beside him. "So now your head hurts. It should, it got more of a beating than my punching bag," joked Sam with a beaming smile, rejoicing his friend had woken. G looked at Sam and his heart broke.

"The others...are they alive?" asked G quite hesitantly, awaiting a terrible answer.

Sam shook his head smiling, "Yeah man, they never came to Vladivostok. Mike and Kensi were ordered to stay behind. Just me, the CIA and the FSB and you wouldn't believe who else...Trent Kort." G felt so relieved but it could've easily have gone wrong, all wrong. G still smiled but slightly. Sam gave him a worried look.

Meanwhile Dr Chan approached, "Well hello Special Agent Callen. I'm Dr Chan one of your many doctors, good to see you awake." Then she turned to Sam, "I'll go and get Prof. Jacobs and let Miss Lange know." She then left smiling at Sam and then at G.

"You've had us all worried G...you've been out a while," said Sam.

G looked tired and sullen despite the good news, "How long?" he asked.

"Bit over 3 weeks," said Sam picking up on G's mood, "What's up man? You should be happy?"

G closed his eyes, sighed and brought his hand to rub his eyes, "Yeah, I am. I'm relieved. Are you sure everyone's OK?"

Sam didn't know what to make of it. Why was G questioning him? Maybe he was tired, maybe it was a side effect of the head injury. But he continued to reassure his friend. "G everyone is fine. Look at me, I'm OK. Hetty's here and she's fine. What's bothering you?" asked Sam.

He didn't know. He was confused. There were so many blanks in his memory. He was just trying to sort out reality for fiction. All that kept running through his head was Kirill's face. He saw the dead faces of Sasha, Ivan and Sergey and then the explosion. In the explosion he kept seeing Kensi and Mike's faces, then Sam's face with eyes dead to the world. He stared into space without answering Sam, almost like he was reliving the nightmare again.

Sam thought this wasn't like G. He played his cards close to his chest but Sam could always get a handle on his friends thoughts. But now it was different. "G...G?" Sam called out. G snapped out of it and looked at Sam. He looked scared and fragile, "It'll take some time, man. It was touch and go for a while. We thought we lost you. The operation was insane. Everyone was thinking on their feet just to keep up with you. To be there for you, to have your back. How you kept it together? What you did..." Sam's voice hiccupped and he stopped speaking. His face said everything; gratitude, admiration, awe.

G acknowledged Sam's unspoken words and then he closed his eyes. They just grew too heavy. Sam sat with a heavy heart. The feeling of elation brought on by G's awakening slowly became a feeling of confusion. This was supposed to be the end when he woke, but it seemed like it was only the beginning. He sat there looking at G. He saw G's eyes darting furiously around under his eyelids. God only knew his nightmares. Then a feeling of dread overcame him. He kept thinking what an ordeal this had been for G, for all of them really. He just wondered, could this be the straw that would break the camel's back?

About half another later Prof. Jacobs and Dr Chan appeared, "Hello Agent Hanna, how's the patient?" He looked at G then looked at Sam, tilting his head and asked him, "What's wrong?"

"We had a chat...he seems distant, confused...indifferent," Sam tried to explain. "I don't know...I thought he'd be happy to know everyone was safe. It's not like G."

Professor Jacobs moved closer to Sam and said quite earnestly and sympathetically, "You're eager to have your partner back, I understand. You're impatient. You expect and want things to go back to the way they were before. You Special Agent Hanna, of all people, should understand how difficult that is after such an ordeal. Special Agent Callen needs time to process everything...he needs to make sense of all the images, words, memories. You can help him with that...but don't expect it to happen at once. From the report I read, his recovery will not just be a physical one but also a emotional and psychological one."

Sam agreed. The doctor made sense. He had let his enthusiasm get the better of him. But he was like that...glass half full. So he'd ease off and give G space. "Look, grab a cup of coffee while I examine Special Agent Callen and then we'll talk some more," said the doctor. Sam rose from his chair, looked at the doctor and placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it, "Thank you."

The coffee was awful or maybe he had just lost the taste for it. He should've had tea. He nursed the cup in his large hands letting his thoughts wander and the steam waft over his face. Hetty had said before he left for Vladivostok, your directive is to bring him home? Was that metaphorically speaking? Did she know G would be broken? Was his directive to mend him and bring him home whole, physically and spiritually? Who knew with Hetty? Suddenly he felt a presence, "Coffee, Mr Hanna I expect more from you!" There she was like a little angel on his shoulder, materialising out of nowhere.

"I know, I know...I gave into old habits...wasn't thinking," apologised Sam.

"So Mr Callen is awake?" asked Hetty pulling out a chair and sitting on it.

"Yeah he's awake but he's different, Hetty. You remember when he woke after the shooting. He was tired and sore but he was G. The one liners, the complaining, the impatience and all that. This time it's different. He seems switched off, apathetic, preoccupied," said Sam.

Hetty wasn't surprised at Sam's observations. G was a complex personality. It was always the highly gifted agents who fell from grace faster and harder. She grabbed his right hand and held it between her two, "Mr Hanna, Mr Callen went through a great ordeal. This might be his way of dealing with it. We all have our ways. He is a survivor. Give him time," she said.

Sam scoffed, "You know what's funny...Professor Jacobs said the same thing."

"Come on, let's go and see how's he's doing? I am anxious to see him," said Hetty. They both got up, headed towards G's room and waited outside.

After some time Prof. Jacobs and Dr Chan stepped out of G's room, nodded to Hetty and Sam, "Special Agent Callen's vitals are excellent. His reflexes and his responsiveness are good and improving. His recovery is remarkable. If he continues at this pace he'll be ready for discharge in a couple of days but he'll still need to keep up the physio for a while," said Professor Jacobs.

Then he stopped and looked at Hetty, "Miss Lange, you are his superior. I'm worried about his mental health. He seemed distant and despondent. It could be the onset of Post-Traumatic Stress Syndrome. I know these men and women are trained for these situations but after awhile it takes a toll on their mental state. Until he is discharged, we will monitor and evaluate his state of mind and then we'll make recommendations. But until then engage him in conversation and most importantly get him to talk, help him try to resolve issues and memories that might be cloudy for him after the fallout. Help him put the pieces together." Then he had a word with Dr Chan and left.

Sam addressed Dr Chan, "What's really going on, Lauren? Could the head injury have caused some permanent damage?"

"Permanent physiological damage no! So, truly, it's a question of observation. It could be PTSS or something else...between you and Miss Lange, try to get to the bottom of this, or else you might just lose your friend. We've seen it happen before," she said and then she left as well.

Hetty looked at Sam. She could see he was waiting to see G, "Mr Hanna, I'll go and arrange my transport home, now that I know Mr Callen is well. I need to get back. Three weeks away from the helm, I might just find a sinking ship. So you go and sit with Mr Callen and talk or just be, and I'll bring you both a cup of tea...a special blend."

Sam was always amazed at how perceptive Hetty was, "Thanks Hetty but you can't go. He needs you."

She smiled, "At this moment he needs you Mr Hanna. I've played my part. I'll visit him before I go and remember there is nothing I wouldn't do for my boys," and she smiled and left.

Sam took a deep breath, walked into the room and found G awake staring off somewhere. He pulled up a chair and said, "Hey."

G turned his head and gave him a look. "Doc says you're doing real well, Terminator. Man nothing stops you. You saved Hetty and Dom, single-handedly brought down the PRSSU and destroyed the missiles...you friggin' saved the world G. What's the give? Why this sullen mood man?" asked Sam.

G hated sharing at the best of times. "I'm just trying to make sense of it all. I was really scared this time. I thought it was the end," said G.

"Yeah we all did. But you're here and lives have been saved. I wanna help you make sense of it all, hell it'll help me fill in the blanks too. That's why I'm here. You ask me whatever you need and I'll do my best to help you put the pieces together," Sam said encouragingly.

They spoke for a long while. G asked questions and Sam tried hard to give him the answers. Slowly the events of the last week were forming a sequenced story. Content with the progress they had made and noticing the grimace on G's face, Sam said, "Hey buddy, that's it for today. Get some rest. Hetty will be round tomorrow."

G formed a small smile, "Hey Sam...thanks. Sorry for being so.."

"It's to be expected. You take your time. I'm not going anywhere except to bed," he said laughingly. This time G's smile grew and he closed his eyes. But sleep didn't come. He was tired of sleeping.

G lay there. His thoughts flickered through his head, bouncing off each other going off in all tangents. Sam had helped him put some of the pieces in order. He hadn't been on an assignment so taxing in a long time since his time in the CIA. Work was hard at NCIS but nothing compared to the agency.

Finally, after he mentally reconciled all the emotions playing havoc in his mind, he focussed on one. Guilt! That was it. It was guilt. It was guilt that was gnawing at him. Not for Kirill or the rest but for Hetty, Sam and the others. He was feeling guilt over his part in the assignment. Why was it that his past had always a way of creeping up and biting him on the arse? It was always things from his past that endangered his friends. That hadn't concerned him before, but now Hetty, Sam and the rest of the team had become his family. He felt affection for them and the thought of something he'd done in the past, hurting them or affecting them in anyway was eating at him, it was eating him alive and scaring him to death.

G lay there quiet as he wiped a tear from his eye. He had to do it. He knew what he had to do. He had to distance himself from Sam, the others and Hetty. This time he was going to cut ties even if it meant losing them to save them. He was poison. Maybe his parents discovered that years ago by abandoning him...yeah it all made sense. He was meant to be alone and this was his destiny.

_**Next Morning...**_

There was no way of telling night from day in the Medivac unit. However G didn't care. He was already awake when Hetty came in smiling and singing, "Goodmorning Mr Callen!"

G couldn't help but smile back. She was definitely a sight for sore eyes, "Morning Hetty," whispered G.

"Oh you can do better than that. You should be rejoicing this morning. Another morning that you are alive and well, and soon to come home," said Hetty vigorously. G's face darkened and Hetty noticed. "You are not anxious to be coming home?" asked Hetty.

G noticed that it was very difficult to read Hetty and to fool her as well. "It's not that. I think I'll need a bit of time before returning to LA. I just can't face the team yet," he said testing the waters.

"Oh, I thought you'd be rather eager...but take whatever time you need Mr Callen. We'll be waiting for you," offered Hetty. Then her face took on a softer look, more motherly, " What's wrong Mr Callen? I know you need time and a bit of R&R but your spiritual ailment runs deeper, doesn't it?"

G wasn't sure what to do. He felt like talking to her about it but it would be all too hard in the end. Cut ties. He'd manage on his own. He'd bury those feelings and create an alias when speaking to Hetty and Sam. G wouldn't be able to do this, but an alias could and would. "Yes it does Hetty and I need time...alone," said G.

There it was the word alone. G was retreating inwards like he had done every time things got hard growing up in the different foster homes. It was his mechanism for coping. Hetty now was satisfied. She knew the path G was taking and she'd be there when the time came for him to let them in again. She couldn't do anything else because she knew the harder she pushed the more G would retreat and close all avenues of communication. She just had to let him be.

"Fine Mr Callen. Just remember we will always come running when you call, we'll be there when you need us. That's what family is all about...acceptance for who we were and who we are. There is no blame just acceptance and forgiveness. God speed. I'll see you soon," she said giving him a kiss on the forehead and the leaving his room. She closed his door and sighed. His absence would leave a large void. She needed him in her team and in her life so she'd be patient. He'd come around. Now before she left, she'd fill Sam in on her little discovery.

Their talk had been hard but now Sam knew. He'd stay until G's discharge and then play it by ear, escort him home or let him go. Sam escorted Hetty to the transport that would take her to the plane, "Watch him and help him Sam. Sometimes we need to let things go for them to return to us...I'll see you soon," said Hetty rubbing his left arm.

He helped her in the vehicle, when he felt her stop dead cold. Her eyes glanced a black car pulling up to the entrance only used for 'special' agents. The car carried a certain very small insignificant symbol (to the average eye), a chakana. It was a Incan symbol for power. There was only one man that yielded and commanded such power. A power that had no reigns, an independent power answerable to no one not even the President. Its only mandate to protect the United States and the President at all costs. His existence and his unit were a bit of an urban legend. People seemed to know so much about them, but so much of the knowledge they knew was misconstrued and manufactured. Hetty had a feeling he was coming to see G. Now that phone call made sense. Hetty quickly turned to face Sam, "You need to get to Mr Callen's room Mr Hanna. I have a feeling that he may have a visitor. Find out what is said in G's room and contact me immediately. Understand?"

"OK," said Sam rather confused. "Who is the visitor?" Sam asked following Hetty's line of vision.

"If there was anybody who could be considered the embodiment of everything that is corrupt in this world, that's him. Mr Callen is vulnerable at the moment. He feels guilty that his past has put our lives in peril. This man will offer him a way of life that will appeal to him right now. If he accepts his offer, we might never get our Mr Callen back," Hetty said ominously.

Sam's face tensed with fear and anger, "I'll do my best." She nodded and Sam closed her door. The frightened look on her face was burned in Sam's mind. She seemed so scared. Hetty never seemed scared. Her car drove off and Sam moved into the shadows. He saw two tall men act as cover. Then a smaller man emerged from the car. They towered him. Sam couldn't see a thing other than his slight hump and his black suit. He'd beat them to G's room and wait. Who was this man and why did he instil such fear and trepidation into Hetty?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The unassuming hunched man dressed in a black suit, black tie, dark glasses and a white shirt walked steadily but with a pronounced gait down the corridor which led to G's room. His henchmen running perimeter, one in the front and one in back. Nothing was said. Nothing needed to be said. They had done this so many times. Finally they reached G's room. Everything was just too quiet. Henchman A moved forward and scouted the area, then looked inside G's room. He nodded to Henchman B who was standing protectively by the unassuming hunched man. He opened the door and proceeded to enter when the man placed a hand on his chest and whispered, "Stay," and he obeyed.

G had just finished his physio session and was sitting on his bed in shorts and a grey-marle T-shirt with his legs dangling. He didn't feel strong yet. But he'd been through this rehabilitation stage many times before. He'd come back stronger this time. He got up, slightly swaying and went to the bathroom very tentatively. He caught glimpse of himself in the mirror. He had changed. He looked gaunt and tired with a few extra lines. Then he turned his head slightly and he saw the scar. It would forever be a reminder of the danger he'd put his friends through. Physically however he was still having trouble coming to terms with the 10cm scar that ran across the left side of his skull. He'd have to wear his hair a bit longer, he thought. As a special agent it was a liability. He splashed water on his face then he grabbed a towel and saw something out of the corner of his eye. Sam? He thought.

He placed the towel back and peered from around the door and saw a sitting on one of the comfortable plush chairs facing his bed. G became curious, who the hell was he? Then before he could move or say anything, the man spoke without moving a muscle, "Special Agent Callen, please come and sit down. We have a bit to talk about. I'm not armed." G slowly moved from behind the bathroom door, walked over and slowly stood by his bed looking directly at the man. He looked to be in his late sixties, he had silver hair which was slicked back, receding at the temples. His eyes were narrow slits of a startling blue which beguiled his years and showed a fierce intelligence. His skin was tanned and he had a faded scar under his right eye. With measured movements he removed his dark glasses placing them in the breast pocket of his tailored suit. G noticed the man was wearing black leather gloves and his breathing was a tad laboured. Then he looked up at G and smiled, his eyes drilling holes into G's and said "Special Agent G. Callen...I'm so pleased to see you doing so well."

G was so taken aback. It all seemed so comically cloak and dagger. "Well thank you Mr...?" he said half expecting an answer but knowing better.

"Oh there'll be plenty of time for that later. Need to know basis only," said the mystery man.

"Ok...so what do I call you? asked G with a puzzled smirk on his face. He was intrigued. He couldn't even place his accent. But also annoyed. He didn't do pretentious and he didn't like bureaucrats.

"Sir will do," he responded whilst his eyes never strayed from G's.

G scoffed and nodded his head, "and Sir it is."

The man casually crossed his thin legs, entwined his fingers and placed them on his knees. G was mesmerised by the movement of his hands and fingers, as nimble as a puppeteer's. He took a deep breath and said, "I've been watching you for some time Special Agent G. Callen. You are a remarkable agent. Bogata was primarily impressive as was Sarajevo but you excelled in Tajikistan. You had me questioning your true identity. You managed to get so close to Tahir that he would've adopted you. You showed no reservation or remorse when he pulled you in and called you мой сын (my son), you snapped his neck so cleanly...then the way you dispensed of the terrorists, and not to mention this last operation. You see, I don't usually do the recruiting but curiosity got the better of me and I had to meet you myself. Agents like you come along very seldom."

G couldn't believe what this man knew. He had done some shady work with the CIA which was never entered in the reports for many reasons. Work that to this day gave him nightmares and had him constantly looking over his shoulder. But this guy knew. This unnerved G and he felt like a caged animal. He was definitely on the defensive. The man noticed the change in G's behaviour and felt very pleased with himself. The cockiness and confidence in G's eyes disappeared replaced by dark pools of suspicion. But he kept his game face on which pleased the unassuming hunched man.

"Well here I am and you've met me so what do you want?..." G said meeting the man's staring challenge head on.

"Yes here you are...and what a formidable force. You see Special Agent G. Callen, there are people in this world that need family and friends, and then there are people who don't. In our line of work family and friends are a liability and in turn you become a liability to them. You have been so many people in your outstanding career, Special Agent G. Callen. You have amassed many enemies that at anytime may re-enter your life exploiting your weaknesses aka your family and friends," the man explained readjusting his hands on his knees, teasing G more and more.

"Your NCIS family was inadvertently embroiled in the latest operation and they were placed in great peril because of your involvement in the PRSSU covert op. Oh yes, then do you remember the time Special Agent Hanna was injected with the Herux virus. A gesture just to get back at you by the Iranian Resistance. How painful his recovery was...do you remember? Then the time Special Agent Blye was assaulted then traded by Ramoul Sik Ahere to Russian prostitution conglomerate. It took you months to locate her and it took her months of rehabilitation. Payback, of course, just because you had organised an ambush meant for him instead it ended up killing his wife and child. Do you remember?" he asked, quietly and slyly.

G was having trouble keeping his game face on. The muscles in his face started to twitch. The monster was targeting all those painful memories G had filed away and dealt with. Of course there was more to the operations than downright payback for G. But he knew what buttons to push. G's guilt and self-loathing were surfacing and the man could see the change in his physical demeanour and his face darkened, all the while looking down trying to get a handle on his emotions.

"I can see that this is not the first time you've thought about the implications and ramifications of your occupation. It hurts doesn't it. Honestly I'd be worried if it didn't. But Special Agent G. Callen, imagine if you could save innocent people without endangering the lives of your friends? Using your prodigious skills to topple corrupt governments and to stem international criminal activity knowing that your friends would be safe from your past indiscretions. What a pleasant thought indeed!" That was the final nail in the coffin!

His eyes hadn't moved off G who was now emotionally bereft. This man so unknown to G had made sense of it all. He had synthesised the many random feelings, thoughts and emotions that were clashing in his head. It had been his fault, all those things and more. Now it was time to stop the hurt and the destruction that followed him around like the plague.

The man continued. He didn't want G to start to rationalise what he was saying. He had to continue the emotional and psychological beating and wear him out.

"I run a unit, an elite autonomous unit where men and women of exceptional talents and gifts, such as yourself help save the world. No strings no ties no attachments...the only life you'll be risking will be your own. I want you to come and work for me. You have a day to think it over. My assistant will come round for the answer tomorrow," he said matter-of-factly. Then he pulled out his glasses, stood up, put his glasses on and left as quietly as he had entered leaving G an emotional and psychological mess.

Sam had been outside all this time unable to enter due to the henchmen. He saw the men leave G's room just the way he saw them arrive. But by the time Sam looked at G through the window, they had disappeared. Flustered he picked up the phone and dialled Eric, "Eric it's Sam."

"Hey Sam, how you guys doin'?" said Eric excited to hear from Sam.

"You've always said you're the best. Prove it. Hack into the CIA HQ surveillance system in Vladivostok. Check the video feed from G's room and run a face recognition on the man who was talking to him 5-10 minutes ago," ordered Sam avoiding the chit chat.

Eric was taken aback. Something was going down. "Sam I can't...it's not done...if they find out..." babbled Eric.

"Eric bounce it off whatever you bounce the signals off and do it...I'll take the heat. We need to find out who was in that room, for G's sake," pleaded Sam.

"Ok...it'll take sometime. Their firewalls are complex. I'll get back to you," said Eric resolutely.

"Thanks," and Sam ended the call and called Hetty...nothing. Her phone was out of service.

He gathered himself after feeling flustered from Eric's call and went into G's room as if nothing had happened, "Hey G! Hetty has been mailed home...first class and in a couple of days it'll be our turn." G had a few seconds to file away the visit. But it was hard. He noticed G hadn't answered, "G, you good?" Off with one face on with the other.

The alias...G had to shelter them and protect them and he could only do that by becoming someone else and his game face came on, "Yeah...good. Physio was tough today but I'm feeling stronger. What about a walk and we'll get something to eat.." said G. His game face was good. Sam believed it with some help from some rose coloured glasses.

They had reached the Mess Hall and sat down with a hearty lunch. G started pushing food around trying to disguise the fact he wasn't eating. Sam dug in. He had a mouthful of food when his phone rang...Eric. He looked at G, "Reception is crap here, I'll just go in the corridor." G nodded. He knew. He knew Sam had seen his visitor leave his room and now was running a check. He hated playing Sam as Sam hated playing G.

"So Eric, whatcha got?" asked Sam.

"This is huge Sam. The surveillance cameras in Callen's room and the hallway were turned off for the specific time you indicated. I managed to get a slight profile of the man as he entered his car. It was enough to run the face recognition program, but as soon as it found a hit the whole place and I mean everything in HQ went black. Power was cut to everything. After 10 minutes it came back on and everything I had been working on had been deleted...nada zilch...gone. No trace of where it went...then Vance got a phone call," recounted Eric.

"From whom?" asked Sam intrigued.

"He couldn't say but the heat is big. There are people coming in to debrief me on my search and then you're next, said Eric a tad scared.

"How did they know it was me?" asked Sam.

"I don't know. I didn't say a thing. Watch your back and watch Callen's. Whoever this man is Sam, we need to forget he exists. Over and out," finished Eric.

"Thanks Eric and sorry," and Sam ended his call. What was he going to do? He and G were friends. They had no secrets. G would tell him if he asked, he was sure he would. He returned to his seat and looked at G. G looked up at him, "Got something on your mind? Did Eric find out who he was?" said G out of the blue with his typical smirk.

Sam was left with his mouth gaping, "You know."

"I know you know. Sam, you're watching me like a hawk. I knew you'd be spying..." said G.

"I wasn't spying...just couldn't get past Tweedledee and Tweedledum. Who is he G?" asked Sam.

"What, Eric didn't find anything?" asked G surprised.

Sam shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, then G lifted his eyebrows in surprise, "Wow..I don't know who he is. Didn't give me a name or anything else."

"But what did he want?" asked Sam hoping the truth would come out. But G wasn't going to tell Sam this part of the story. This was the first step in protecting his friends.

"He just came in, asked me how I was, congratulated me on the operation and left," lied G, and lying came so easy. But lying to Sam was a different matter altogether. It stung his conscience.

Sam nodded, "So it's all a mystery huh? We'll sort it out once we get a chance to talk to Hetty."

"Yeah," said G, knowing he wouldn't be going down that path.

Friends keeping things from each other, to protect each other. If only they knew that the truth would set them both free.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_**NCIS LA HQ**_

Hetty had just arrived at HQ in the early hours of the morning. Tired and exhausted she walked up the stairs, noticed the back of her chair and then saw an elbow resting on the arm rest and asked, "Leon?" Leon spun around, raised his lethargic eyes to meet Hetty's. She hadn't seen him this unravelled since 9/11. She had never seen him so unkempt; his hair hadn't been combed, he had a three day stubble and a shirt and tie that had seen better days. "What's wrong?" asked Hetty quite concerned.

Leon straightened up in the chair and ran his hand over his face, "I've been trying to reach you Hetty but your phone has been out of service since you left Vladivostok. Then I try to get a call through to the plane, unsuccessful as well. What's going on?" said Leon.

Highly confused Hetty reached into her bag and pulled out her phone. "I seems just fine now," answered. "Why Leon? What has happened that has got you in such a state?" asked Hetty concerned.

"Yesterday, Mr Beale ran a face recognition scan on a certain member of the Agency who was allegedly visiting Agent Callen. This whole place went into shutdown and now there are CIA operatives coming to debrief Mr Beale, myself and Agent Hanna when he returns. This protocol gets activated very very rarely and as you know Hetty, there are only a handful of people for whom this happens. What on earth happened in Vladivostok? And what on earth happened after you left?" demanded Leon. His face a mixture of anger, fear and panic.

Hetty's eyes widen as she sighed and nodded in acknowledgement. She didn't say a word, but walked over to her turn of the 19th century liquor cabinet, pulled out a bottle of Balblair 1965 45 Year Old Single Malt Whisky and fished out 2 glasses. As she started to pour she said, "Take a drink first...it's a long story."

After Hetty had finished, Leon looked like a deer caught in head lights, "So he's come for Agent Callen. I hadn't heard anything in years. I thought he was dead. Just when you forget he exists he comes out of the woodwork," said Leon almost in a daze.

Hetty nodded, "That's very true Leon. His existence unnerves and unsettles everyone in the business, but on the other hand it's reassuring to have him overseeing our safety and security. He does what we have nightmares about. He is our last line of defence."

"You are absolutely right Hetty. There have many times when there have been miracles of international diplomacy that have avoided conflict. There was never any doubt who was behind it. But surely Agent Callen knows better...It's the first time in a long time I've seen Agent Callen well..happy. If Callen joins his unit you will never get him back and if by miracle you do, he won't be the same man. He spits them out more damaged then when they go in, if they survive," said Leon.

"I know Leon, I know. But what can I do. At this point Agent Callen is not in the right frame of mind to be thinking straight. He is vulnerable. Not even Mr Hanna has been able to reach him," said Hetty.

"But the CIA would've put him through a psych evaluation?" asked Leon.

"We're talking about Mr Callen, Leon. He can manipulate any psychological test to his advantage. The psychologists at the CIA didn't stand a chance," said Hetty with pride and annoyance. Then continued, "He's been watching Mr Callen, waiting for the right time. He always strikes when the iron is hot and always gets his prey," said Hetty through clenched teeth. "No one here must know of this...no one."

Leon nodded in full agreement, "We'll deal with everything quietly. God help Agent Callen."

_**Vladivostok**_

The physio had come early. She was a different one today. " Good morning Special Agent Callen," she said beaming. G eyed her suspiciously whilst she organised herself. Her demeanour and movements were too refined. Her hands too manicured and slender and her her uniform just a little too small and too tight. "Now, ready for a work out?" she asked smiling.

G found it humorous and entertaining. This was the first time since the Militia takedown that he found himself truly amused. So G asked, "Where's Martine today?"

She walked over to G, making sure her cleavage was aimed at his eye line and sounding very innocent, "She's unwell today...I think she's got a cold or something like that."

"Martine said you're doing remarkably well and you're a great patient. Now let's have a look at how your progressing with your leg strength," she said whilst running her hands down the length of his thighs down to his calves and giving him a sultry look, "um...excellent. Now let's start the upper body coordination exercises" said the physio fluttering her eyelashes..

"She seemed fine yesterday," G couldn't shake the smile off his face. He enjoyed playing this game and continued his interrogation.

"Oh you know how these things just happen. I think her decision to stay at home and stop the spread of germs so her friends wouldn't get sick was the right thing to do," she said looking straight at him. G's smile grew wider as did hers. He knew and she knew he knew. She stopped, pulled herself straight and buttoned up her uniform and looked at G. The bubbly airhead physio suddenly transformed into a 'don't mess with me' amazon, "Now that was fun! I like a challenge. Have you made your decision, Special Agent G. Callen?"

"I was onto to you, you know," he said smirking.

"Oh of course you would be. You're G Callen. No one does role play like you and it wasn't the most subtle of interferences but pleasing from my point of view. So I'll ask you again, what's your decision?" she pushed looking very serious.

G had thought about it. It didn't take him long. His friends' lives over their deaths...there was no question about it, "Tell your boss...that I will join his unit." There he had said it. There was no sadness and no remorse. He knew that this decision was the right one.

The physio smiled, "Oh he will be pleased. Be ready at 16:00. I'll be your escort. But remember Special Agent G. Callen, not a word to your partner. We have eyes and ears everywhere as you will soon learn," she said as she turned on her heels, gave him a wink and left.

His decision had been made and his fate had been sealed. Now he had to think of something to spin to Sam.

G was still recovering from the impromptu visit from Wonder Woman, when Sam burst through the door, "G! Who was that? That wasn't Martine," inquired Sam excitedly. Martine was a petite softly spoken woman in her late twenties, pretty not really beautiful. A far cry from the amazon who had left G's room moments before.

G slid off the edge of his bed and went to get a towel, "Now that was a tough work out! She made me stretch muscles I didn't know I had," he smiled at Sam.

"Oh come on...you're kidding right? What muscles! These are muscles," said Sam flexing his biceps at G, who nodded in amusement.

"Yeah, yeah. You know what they say about all muscles...Seriously, Martine is sick. Miss Amazon replaced her for today. Nothing more," said G flashing his trademark smile. "You up for a game of chess.

They walked down to the recreation room, found any empty chess table and sat down. "What are we up to now 8 to 1, my way," said G smirking.

"It'll soon be 2 to 'I'm going beat you skinny ass.' Bring it on," said Sam putting forward the challenge.

G smiled, "Ok loser starts."

Sam smirked sarcastically and moved his first piece, "There!"

"Oh e4 again," huffed G.

"Best by test," said Sam.

"Quoting Fischer...pity you can't play like him," said G as he moved c5. "Here a move you can't refuse," in his best Marlon Brando impression.

"What's with The Godfather reference," stated Sam looking at G puzzled but then the penny dropped, "Oh that damn Sicilian thing again." 

G shrugged his shoulders, "It's called the Sicilian Defence. What, you want me to hold back and let you win? Where's your sense of pride?"

Sam didn't bother answering, frustration rising to the point of boiling over. He moved Nf3. Predictable...every game...predictable.

"You know maybe I'll teach you some other moves huh?" said G smiling and relishing in Sam's frustration.

"Just move!" said Sam curtly.

Then it was during the game that G decided to tell Sam, "So I've been thinking."

Sam was studying the board, he always managed to lose to G in exactly the same way every time when he responded with a smile, "Now that's never a good thing."

"Yeah Yeah...that joke is getting too old," said G suddenly stopping and pointing to the chess board, "Don't do that...it'll be check."

Sam gave him a glare and moved another piece.

"As I was saying, I've been thinking. After everything that's happened I think I need a holiday..." said G hoping to sound convincing.

Sam stopped looking at the chess game and looked up, "A holiday. You don't do holidays G."

"Well maybe I should and I am. Me and a sailing ship in the waters of the Mediterranean. A bit of R&R," said G dismissively.

Maybe G was right...he could do with holiday and so could Sam. "Yeah the Mediterranean...Santorini, Sicily...never been myself except on active duty," said Sam.

"Sorry Sam...just me. You know I love ya man, but this time just me," answered G, "I'm leaving this afternoon."

Sam saw it coming. This was the fallout from that man's visit. "Can I say something to change your mind?" asked Sam already knowing the answer.

"No," G said shaking his head. He didn't want to prolong the conversation. It was hurtful for both parties involved.

"How long?" asked Sam looking back at the chess board, avoiding eye contact with G. He knew the lie was coming.

"I don't know," said G. This was G's way of saying goodbye.

Sam nodded and toppled his king. The game was over. Sam surrendered and the man had won round one. He got up and said, "Well you just take your time. When you're ready we'll be waiting...so I'd better go and pack then since I'm going solo. There's a flight leaving soon. No need to hang around. I'll come round later before I go." He left angry but trying not to show it. G watched the best friend he'd ever have, leave. His heart breaking but it was for Sam's own good, it was to keep him safe.

A while later, G had packed his few belongings and pulled out an envelope. He stared at it for a while, then he heard the door open, "Ok man...this is it. Home time," said Sam putting on a brave face.

G turned around and was pulled into a fierce man hug, "Be safe G!"

Sam knew that G was hiding something and he was making this easy for himself and G. "Yeah, you too Sam. Listen I haven't got time to call Hetty. Please give her this, it's my leave form...you know how she is with paperwork," said G trying to make light of the situation.

"OK, anything for a brotherhood forged in fire," said Sam smiling at G. Ouch that stung! The message got through loud and clear.

"Well see ya G," Sam quietly said and left the room with a final wave.

G nodded, holding in his tears, "Yeah, see ya Sam."

They both knew what had gone down. Their parting had been so double entente. It had to happen like this. The truth was too dangerous and too painful. They had both shielded themselves with an unspoken truth.

Minutes after Sam left, the replacement physio came in dressed in a navy pin stripped skirt suit with her hair pulled up in a chignon. "Now Special Agent Callen, the doctor has given you the all clear. Are you set to go?" she asked.

G couldn't speak. Now that the moment had come, he was conflicted. He lifted his gaze to meet hers. She was struck by the raw emotion spilling from his crystal blue eyes. It took her by surprise. She shook off the feeling and asked, "Are you having second thoughts?"

No, not second thoughts. He was doing it for all the right reasons. But there was something deep down that was second guessing his decision, that gut feeling that had saved him on many occasions. He shrugged it off. This was the beginning of a new chapter in his life and he was going to embrace it. "No I'm not having second thoughts. I'm ready. Let's go!" said G adamantly. The woman nodded, "Good," and led the way.

The boys had parted, both gone in very different directions, both headed for very different destinies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	17. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

The flight had been long and exhausting. Sam was exhausted. It had all been too much. He was looking forward to having a few days leave, catching up on sleep and trying to get as much normalcy back into his life. He had come to terms with the G would no longer be watching his back, that he'd no longer be in his life.

Dom had come into the team when G was shot and he'd stayed. Now he'd be Sam's partner. He'd break in Dom or break him, and hopefully still be alive and kicking if G ever decided to come back. His life had to go on something he'd just have to accept. That was the easy part, the hardest part would be breaking it to Hetty.

Sam decided he wouldn't put it off. He parked the car outside, left his gear in the car and entered the building. Things were as normal as ever. People walking here and there, just doing their job. He walked into the main room. Kensi and Nate saw Sam, only Sam. They were about to approach him when he extended his hand and signalled stop. They did because they saw where he was headed. Then his eyes caught Hetty's. Hetty's eyes scanned the area behind him and they fell. They saw nobody else. Sam acknowledged her disappointment and walked over carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. "Mr Callen's not with you Mr Hanna?" asked Hetty, forcing the words out of her mouth.

"Hetty, no he's not. I won't repeat the lie he told me. I assume it's in this letter," said Sam bitterly, pulling the closed envelope from him jacket pocket.

Hetty nodded looking extremely sullen, "Well hand it over and let's read it."

_Dear Hetty_

_There are times in one's life when hard decisions must be made._

_My past has interfered too many times endangering the people I have come to call family._

_Family looks out for each other and that's what I'm doing._

_I'm removing myself from the equation._

_I'm removing the danger._

_I am officially resigning from NCIS Special Ops effective immediately._

_I have been offered a position elsewhere._

_Please inform the others. I'm sorry I couldn't tell them personally...especially Sam._

_It's been an absolute honour working with you and the team._

_Please don't come looking for me_

_G. Callen_

The letter fell out of Hetty's hands as she leaned back to grab her chair. Sam saw her struggle and helped her sit. She looked up and said, "Call Director Vance Sam, he's up with Eric." Sam did as he was told. It was the first time she had called him by his first name. Then Sam picked up the letter and read it himself. He was half expecting what he read. But that didn't dull the pain that was ripping his heart wide open.

Suddenly Director Vance appeared. Hetty looked at him and her look spoke volumes, "Mr Callen has resigned."

Sam handed him the letter. Vance read it and sighed with frustration. "So he got his prey. The whole saga has finished, Hetty. Clean up the mess. I'm going home and I'm going to try to forget these last months. Take my advice don't act on this, don't try to find him. It's not worth the repercussions. That goes for you too Special Agent Hanna, that's an order," he said turning to Sam, "CIA internal affairs need to debrief you upstairs. A few words of advice; don't keep them waiting and tell the truth." He looked at Hetty, then at Sam and left.

Sam turned to Hetty pouring her a drink, "You OK?" asked Sam.

"Oh Mr Hanna...today is a sad day. But I'll be fine. Need I tell you the case is now closed. Now go upstairs so we can get rid of those paper pushing parasites and then take a week off or more if you need it," she ordered. But Sam stood his ground. "What's the matter? Go on!" ordered Hetty signalling with her frail hand.

Sam looked at her squarely, "The case isn't closed because I didn't fulfil my directive."

Hetty looked at him honestly bewildered, "Which was Mr Hanna?"

"You said, bring yourself and Mr Callen back home safe and sound. I haven't completed it. I haven't brought G home," declared Sam honourably.

Hetty's eyes shone and she smiled. How could G ever think that this wasn't where he was meant to be? That this wasn't his home? That these people weren't his family?

"Yes I do recall that now. What do you plan to do about it?" she asked quite precociously.

"I'm going to get rid of those paper pushing parasites and then I'm going to start to look for G and then I'm bringing him home," said Sam.

Hetty smiled, "Sounds like a plan to me...not that I heard it."

_**On the other side of the world...**_

"Special Agent G. Callen your ID number will be Agent 41. You're induction will begin shortly," said a non-descript man. G looked at the cold, impersonal surroundings. Here he was just a number, just like he was to the Welfare System when he was a child. Nothing had changed not that he ever thought it would. Here he was alone, just like he'd always been.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_A/N So this is the end. Or is it? A sequel might be in the works. Will Sam bring G back? Let's hope so. Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed the story. It was fun._


End file.
